Celebration of Life
by Golden Waterfall
Summary: (written with BarbaraLee) Finally healed from the horrors of a rescue gone wrong, an international tragedy hits close to home for Johnny and Roy.
1. Forward

_**FORWARD**_

 _*Shortly after 4am on 5 September 1972, eight heavily armed militants from Black September, a faction of the PLO, arrived on the outskirts of Munich and scaled a perimeter fence protecting thousands of athletes sleeping in the Olympic Village._

 _Carrying assault rifles and grenades, the Palestinians ran towards No 31 Connollystrasse, the building housing the Israeli delegation to the Munich Olympic Games. Bursting into the first apartment, they took a group of Israeli officials and trainers hostage._

 _In another apartment, they captured the Israeli wrestlers and weightlifters [and] an Israeli-American law graduate. When the tough Israelis fought back, the Palestinians opened fire, shooting [two Israelis] dead. The other nine were subdued and taken hostage. The Palestinians then demanded the release of 234 prisoners held in Israeli jails._

 _So began a siege and a tragedy that remains one of the most significant terror attacks of modern times. The assault, and the nature of the Israeli response, thrust the Israeli-Palestinian crisis into the world spotlight, set the tone for decades of conflict in the Middle East, and launched the new era of international terrorism. Olympic events were suspended, and broadcasters filled the time … by switching to live footage from Connollystrasse. A TV audience of 900 million viewers in more than 100 countries watched with lurid fascination._

 _Initially the Palestinians seemed to relish the attention. They felt the world had ignored them for decades. But after a day of missed deadlines, "Issa", the Black September leader, wearied of negotiations. During the evening he demanded a plane to fly his men and the Israelis to the Middle East. German officials agreed to move the group in helicopters to Fürstenfeldbruck airfield base on the outskirts of Munich, where a Boeing 727 would be waiting to fly them to Cairo. Secretly, however, the Germans began planning a rescue operation at the airfield._

 _Just as the Palestinians and Israelis were about to land at Fürstenfeldbruck a group of German policemen on the 727 took a fateful decision and abandoned their positions. Five German snipers were then left to tackle eight well-armed Palestinians. The hostages and terrorists landed at the airfield at 10.40pm. Issa realised it was a trap and the German snipers opened fire, missing their targets. A gunfight began, and bullets sliced through the control tower … . Then a stalemate developed and … the Germans had no idea what to do._

 _An hour of sporadic gunfire ended when German armoured cars lumbered on to the airfield. The gunner in one car accidentally shot a couple of men on his own side, and the Palestinians apparently thought they were about to be machine-gunned. A terrorist shot four of the hostages in one helicopter as another Palestinian tossed a grenade inside. The explosion ignited the fuel tank, and the captive Israelis burned. Another terrorist then shot the Israelis in the other helicopter. Germans present at the airfield still remember the screams. Eleven Israelis, five Palestinians and one German police officer died during the Munich tragedy. The unprecedented attack, siege and massacre had a huge impact. In many ways it was the 9/11 of the 1970s. Suddenly the world realised terror was not confined to the Middle East. [i]_

 _*The 11 days of these Games were perhaps the greatest Olympic festival ever. However, on the morning of 5 September, the Games were interrupted when eight Arab terrorists, representing the militant group Black September entered the Olympic Village, took hostage and then killed 11 members of the Israeli Olympic team - all this only 20km from Dachau. The Olympic Games were suspended for 34 hours and a mass was held in the main stadium to commemorate the victims. But the Games continued at the insistence of the IOC President Avery Brundage, who famously said "The Games must go on!" [ii]_

 _*There were hundreds of journalists from all over the world covering the 1972 Olympics, so the Black September assault and the murder of the Israeli athletes was, in fact, the very first time that a terror attack was reported and broadcast, in real time, across the globe._

 _In the end, 17 people died during the Black September attack: six Israeli coaches, five Israeli athletes, five of the eight terrorists and one West German policeman. Three terrorists were captured, but were later released by the West Germans. [iii]_

* * *

 **Footnotes**

[i] Olympic Massacre: Munich - The Real Story  
The Independent, 22 January 2006

[ii] Munich 1972  
Olympic,org

[iii] Terror at the Olympics: Munich, 1972  
Life,com


	2. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

 _ **~ August 26, 1972**_

"Come on, Roy," Johnny shouted over his shoulder as he turned on the television.

"I don't see what the big deal is," Chet griped as he poured his coffee. "It's just a track meet."

"It is not 'just a track meet,' Kelly," Johnny argued, "this is the best athletes in the world coming together in the name of sportsmanship and healthy competition." Chet laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You sound like Howard Cosell. 'This is John Gage, reporting on the Olympics live from Station 51'," he droned nasally in a passable imitation of the famous sportscaster. He came over and stood in front of the television. "What are you so excited about now? No one's competing yet, it's just the opening ceremony."

"He does have a point," said Roy as he came into the kitchen and headed for the coffee pot.

Johnny spun to face him. "Are you kidding me? Roy, this is the Olympics! The Olympics, Man!" He had joined his partner at the counter before he noticed the grin. He accepted the coffee Roy had poured for him and, with a glance at Chet, lowered his voice conspiratorially. "I could've been on this team."

"Which team? You mean the Olympic team? You could have made the U.S. Olympic team?" Unnoticed by both paramedics, Chet had made his way to them just in time to overhear Johnny's statement.

"Yeah, Chet, almost," Johnny said with pride.

"Hey, guys," Chet called as Mike and Marco came into the room, "get a load of Gage. He says he was going to be in the Olympics."

"Why don't you go play in traffic, Kelly." Johnny left Chet snickering to the others as he made his way back to the television and settled in.

"Leave it alone, Chet," Roy firmly advised as he followed his partner across the room. He took the seat to John's left. "You were really good enough for the Olympics?"

Johnny smiled. "I could have been. My high school coach thought I could compete."

"Weren't you still in high school during the last Olympics?"

Johnny rolled his eyes, but his smile never dimmed. "I graduated that spring, the games weren't until October. It was too late to make the team, though. I wouldn't have been ready for Mexico City, but Coach said that with some hard work and the right training I would make the next U.S. team. This year's team."

"Wow." Roy grinned, genuinely impressed. "You said you were good, not that good. Why didn't you go for it?"

"I couldn't train for the Olympics and the Fire Department," John explained matter-of-factly. "But Roy, some of this year's competitors were here, in California, back then. Not just the U.S. team, either. I knew some of those guys. Before I started at the Academy I got to run with them. It was incredible!"

"Not incredible enough to change your mind, though."

"No," Johnny's smile widened. "Since I was a kid all I ever wanted was to be a fireman. I was right there, you know? Graduation, my birthday, then straight to the Fire Academy. But man, for a minute … I was world class."

"Has it started?" John Smith, 51's current captain, came in from his office, leading the way as the rest of the crew joined the paramedics in front of the television.

The men settled in to watch. A few announcements in German from the television, then the music began.

* * *

 _ **~ A** **ugust 29, 1972**_

Johnny entered the locker room as Roy was changing into his uniform. "Good morning, good morning, good morning!" He clapped Roy's shoulder before heading to his own locker.

"You're in a good mood this morning."

"Well why not? I had a great day. Great sports, great friends, great food."

"You spent most of the afternoon watching the Olympics with Chris."

"He's a terrific kid. And who'd have thought a kid his age would love the Olympics."

"I don't know if it was the Olympics or just watching it with you, Junior. He did enjoy it." Roy chuckled. "It didn't hurt that you let him blow out your candles, or that you passed him a second piece of cake."

"You caught that," Johnny smirked. "He has a heck of an appetite for a kid his age. For any age."

"Like someone else I know."

"Chris is lucky, though; he gets Joanne's cooking every day. At least the baby's not eating solid food yet, leaves more for him … and me, of course," Johnny teased. Before Roy could respond, he added, "Seriously Pally, thanks. It was a really great way to spend my birthday."

"Let's do it again before the games are over. I'm sure Chris would have a good time even without the birthday cake."

"Why no cake?"

Roy grabbed his shoes from the bench, tossed them into his locker and closed the door. "If you want cake, you bring it." He moved to the door. "Hurry up if you want coffee before roll call."

With another laugh, Johnny turned to finish dressing.

* * *

 _ **~ September 6, 1972**_

Roy backed the squad in after returning from a run. He reached for the door and noticed Johnny hadn't moved. "Are you ok?" He wondered if Johnny even heard him.

"Yeah, just give me a minute."

Roy nodded his understanding and exited the squad. He spotted Captain Smith in the office doorway. With a nod toward Johnny, Cap asked, "What's with your partner?"

"You saw the news last night, didn't you?" Cap nodded. "It hit him really hard. And this run didn't help matters." Cap simply raised an eyebrow. "He was fine on the run, completely professional," Roy quickly volunteered. "It was nothing, a twisted ankle. At the University track. Just give him a minute," he reiterated Johnny's request and went to the day room.

Cap watched Johnny for a minute, then deferred to Roy and returned to the office.

Unnoticed by them all, Mike Stoker heard the exchange from the cab of the engine. He dropped the cleaning rag on the seat beside him, then he, too, watched Johnny for minute. Finally he climbed down and moved to the passenger side of the squad. John still did not notice. "Johnny?"

"Huh?" he jumped, startled from his thoughts. "Oh. Hey, Stoke."

"You ok?"

"Of course," Johnny replied glibly. "Why wouldn't I be?" Mike said nothing. Johnny looked to the engineer, then turned to again face front. They remained like that for several long minutes; Johnny staring blindly out the squad's windshield, Mike watching him. Johnny finally broke the silence. "I had dinner at Roy's last night. After we ate we all sat down to watch the Games." There was another long silence. Mike waited patiently, and finally Johnny continued on his own. "Later, Chris had a-a nightmare or something and came back into the living room. Joanne tried to pick him up but he wouldn't let her, so she went to make him some cocoa and Roy tried to hold him." A small, sad smile crossed Johnny's lips. "Chris ran over to me." He finally looked up at Mike. "He climbed up in my lap and held onto me like his life depended on it."

Stoker nodded knowingly. "What time was it?"

"Um … t-ten something," Johnny replied, confused. "Why?"

"About the time the news broke?" Mike asked socratically.

"But even if he could've heard the television, would he even u-un-understand what he was hearing?"

"Kids that age are pretty sharp," Mike told him. "When someone they care about is hurt, they hurt. You were hurting."

With that the dam broke. Johnny informed Mike of his Olympic aspirations, short-lived though they'd been. "I-I got a chance to-to meet some of this year's a-athletes, to-to work with them. Coach was p-pushing pretty hard mm-my senior year, so …" He inhaled deeply, pushing down the emotion and attempting to tame the stutter. "Mike," he spoke slowly, calmly, "it wasn't just Americans. The I-Israeli track coach — he … he wasn't a coach yet. He was studying here, a-a-at the University. I-I ran with him; I trained with him. I knew his family. His-his wife, E-Esther, she … they'd jus-just had a-a-a little girl.

"Wh-what if they don't … what if … what if he doesn't …"

With a sad shake of his head, Mike gently laid his hand on Gage's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Johnny."

They stayed together like that in silence while Johnny gathered himself. A short time later they went into the kitchen together, where Chet was at the stove stirring his chili and Marco was setting the table around Roy, who was doing paperwork. With Mike right behind him, Johnny went to the television and turned it on.

Sportscaster Jim McKay appeared on screen. "The latest word we get from the airport is that, quote 'all hell's broken loose out there,' that there's still shooting going on, that there — that there's a report of a burning helicopter— "

The tones sounded.

Nearly two hours later, six hungry firemen sat down to the dinner they had abandoned. Roy and Mike both watched Johnny carefully, subtly, neither wanting Johnny to notice, thereby hiding their concern from each other as well. Both saw that he was barely eating, both realized now, in front of the others, was not the time to address it, and both resolved to talk to Johnny later, at the first available opportunity, in private.

When the meal was done, much to everyone's surprise, Johnny volunteered to do the dishes. The rest of the crew gathered to watch TV. For what seemed a very long time, the television and the running water were the only sounds in the room. Only Mike looked up when the water stopped.

On the television were scenes of the Munich airport and the standoff between the Palestinian terrorists and the West German authorities. Johnny's back was to the television while the rest of the crew sat engrossed in the unfolding drama. No one noticed the death grip he held on the counter's edge.

"When I was a kid," Jim McKay's voice was calm, conversational, "my father used to say, 'Our greatest hopes and our worst fears are seldom realized.' Our worst fears have been realized tonight." He turned to look directly into the camera. Only his eyes revealed the depth of emotion behind the words. "They have now said there were eleven hostages, two were killed in their rooms yesterday morning, nine were killed at the airport tonight. They're all gone."

It wasn't until they heard the back door close behind him that the crew realized Johnny was gone.


	3. Chapter One

**CHAPTER ONE**

 _ **~ April 1, 1973**_

For everyone else, the longest day of the year was June 21st; for John Gage it was April 1st. From the stupid pranks people played resulting in run after ridiculous run to the even more stupid pranks to which he fell victim courtesy of the Phantom, Johnny had seriously considered going home sick. He didn't. He did have to change his shirt three times thanks to a series of water bombs, the last one springing from the refrigerator, of all places. _How did he get it in there,_ Johnny wondered. _When I got_ _the milk for_ _lunch there was nothin'. Then_ _the whole station_ _was toned out. When_ _could he?_ "Aah!" He closed his locker to find Chet standing there.

"The Phantom is everywhere." Chet grinned and sauntered from the locker room.

Johnny sighed and plopped down onto the bench. That is where Roy found him minutes later, staring at the floor, the clean shirt he'd taken from his locker still in his hand.

"You ok?"

"Huh? Oh, hey Roy. Yeah, I'm ok. Just thinking."

"What about?" Silence. "Johnny?"

He carefully laid the clean shirt next to him on the bench and began unbuttoning the wet shirt he wore. He kept his eyes on his shirt buttons, and away from Roy. "Remember that house fire a couple of months ago, the old man I left inside? The blind one."

Roy moved to the sink so that he was standing directly across from his partner. He tried to catch Johnny's eye. "I thought we resolved this. That wasn't your fault; he lied to you."

Johnny looked up to face Roy for a quick moment and grinned weakly. "'A noble lie.'"

"Yes. The baby was your first priority. He was the old man's, too. You couldn't have taken them both and he knew that. You did nothing wrong."

"I know, but—"

"No 'buts'. Don't just take my word for it. Cap said so, _before_ the old man spoke up and took responsibility, which he did. And the granddaughter—"

"Was furious with me."

"I think she was angry at herself, really. You had just saved her son, and she was acting like that didn't matter. She didn't tell us he was blind either. If she just spoke up before you went in—"

"I know. I remember. I remember everything about that day. I remember the lies; I remember the people that almost died because of the lies. Like that couple that blew themselves up. And what about that boy who crashed his mother's car? Got himself seriously injured and in trouble with the law because that girl wouldn't tell the mother. A lie of omission is no less a lie."

"I remember that day, too. It was a bad scene, all of it, but it was over and done months ago. What's really going on?"

"It's just … So many lies, so much damage. Then, just a few weeks later, we're practically arrested for something we didn't do. I mean — they read us our rights, Roy! A few more weeks and we're at today." He rose to remove his damp shirt. "And I knew it was going to be like this," the comment was almost lost as he turned to his locker.

Roy leaned back against the sink, his arms crossed. "You knew what was going to be like what?"

"Today. The jokes. I wasn't here for it last year, but I—" He stopped, his face hidden in the locker.

Roy waited patiently. Last year Johnny was in Rampart; severely injured in what had started as, of all things, a practical joke. In a fraternity hazing gone wrong a pledge was injured and Station 51 had been called to the rescue. The pledge's injury turned out to be minor, but his "brothers" had spotted Johnny and decided to up their game. They lied to the crew to separate Johnny from the rest of them, and. when their "joke" nearly killed him, they'd tried to protect themselves with more lies, painting John Gage the villain with ugly accusations that could have ended his career. [iv]

Roy looked at Johnny with pride. The physical therapist had said that John would be in rehab at least a year, yet here he was, and had been for months. No one who knew him had been surprised that he'd returned ahead of schedule, though, truth be told, the young man had exceeded even his friends' expectations. As far as Roy knew, Johnny had never talked about the trauma he had experienced. Roy knew what had happened; Johnny wasn't aware of that and, as far as Roy was concerned, he never would be. All that mattered was that, somehow, Gage had come to terms with it. Or so it seemed until today.

Finally, Johnny put the damp shirt on a hanger, closed the locker door and turned to face his partner "I know what today is," he leaned against his locker and crossed his arms, unconsciously mirroring Roy, "and I know the Phantom. I knew what the day would be like. I just …"

"You got to thinking." He tapped Johnny's chest, just above his right breast pocket. Johnny looked down at the empty spot. He opened his left hand where he still held his nametag and Paramedic pin. "C'mon Partner, I'll buy you a cup of coffee."

Johnny affixed the pins, then, with Roy holding the door, left the room.

"Go ahead," Roy urged, "I'll be right there." Johnny just nodded and headed into the kitchen. Roy moved around the engine and found precisely what he had hoped to find there, Chet. He and Marco were cleaning up in the wake of the engine's last run. "Hey Chet, can we talk a minute?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Lay off Johnny." Chet smiled mischievously. "I mean it. The Phantom is done for the day."

"C'mon, Roy," Chet whined. "Today is the Phantom's day. April Fools' Day only comes around once a year."

"Chet," Roy warned. He took a calming breath and started again. "Do you remember, about six weeks ago, that newlywed couple that blew up their kitchen?"

When Chet looked at him blankly Marco chimed in. "Sure you do. The gas was left on. And something about the husband's cigars … That's it! The wife hated them but she told him that she liked them. I don't remember exactly how Johnny said it all came together, just that, somehow, that led to setting the gas off. Also set Johnny off on his honesty kick."

"Oh, yeah." Chet snapped his fingers. "The Nobles. I love that they lied and they blew each other up, and their name was 'Noble'." He snickered. "Gage was dating that nurse back then, what was her name?" A huge smile broke out on his face. "Jeannette! I had him going pretty good."

Roy held up a hand to stop the laughter. "Yeah, Chet, you did. Except I don't think it was just a kick." Both Marco and Chet looked at him questioningly. "I didn't see it at the time, but today, well … haven't you noticed Johnny's been kind of down today? He was talking about that shift, and about the rip-off last month that we were accused of."

"Dios mío."

"What? Roy? Marc? Tell me!"

"Lies," Marco spelled it out, "and false accusations, and today is all about—"

"Practical jokes," Chet finished, understanding dawning. "Jeez, fellas. Sure, Gage gets bugged, that's half the fun. I would never want to actually hurt him."

"We know that," Marco assured.

"So does Johnny," Roy added.

"He's actually a pretty good sport. If you tell him I said so, I'll deny it."

Roy smiled knowingly. "It's just lousy timing," he insisted. "All this stuff coming up within a few weeks of each other, all around the anniversary of … " Chet was nodding. "So you'll cut him some slack? Chet?"

"Of course." As Roy turned to join Johnny in the kitchen, Chet added, "The Phantom's day will come."

"Chet!" Roy swung around to see Marco rolling his eyes at Chet's grin.

"But not today." Roy was looking at him doubtfully. The grin vanished. "Honest, Roy. The Phantom is through for today." He held up his right hand, thumb and pinky meeting across his palm, an expression of solemnity and sincerity on his face. "Scout's honor."

Satisfied, Roy turned on his heel and headed to the kitchen, to the coffee, to his friend.

* * *

 _ **~ April 7, 1973**_

Brackett clapped Roy's shoulder. "You guys did a great job." He nodded toward the exam room. "He's got surgery and a long course of physical therapy ahead, but he will walk, and on his own two legs, thanks to you two."

"Thanks to Johnny," Roy practically whispered.

Johnny and Brackett exchanged glances. "You're wrong, Roy," said the doctor. "I understand you didn't want to do it, and I'm glad you didn't have to. But I know you would have done whatever was best for the patient, no matter how difficult it may have been for you."

Suddenly Roy was back at the construction site, their victim trapped by the rod through his right leg and the debris on which it was tangled, as well as a broken left leg. The wet concrete that, before the accident, was to have been poured for the basement, was pressing against the barrier, leaking into the space, threatening to bury them all. "Y'know, look," the victim had said, "I don't know how much time I have left, but I want those years." [v] Time was of the essence. Johnny had crawled in among the debris to work on the rod even though they knew freeing it would take more time than they had. The trapped man had given his permission to amputate his leg, hell, he'd suggested it, and Dr. Early was en route. There wasn't time to wait for him either, though. It would fall to Roy. He sighed, pulling himself back to the present.

"How can you be so sure," he asked Brackett. "I'm not even sure."

"I've told you, Roy, I'm a better judge of your abilities than you are." He took his paramedic's hand and shook it firmly. "Good work, you guys." He turned back to the examination room and was gone.

Roy stared after the doctor, lost in thought. He was unsure how much time had passed when he felt a gentle hand on his shoulder, followed by Johnny's voice softly saying, "Let's go home." He turned around. While he himself had struggled with the possibility that, to save the man's life, he would have had to take his leg, Johnny had crawled into that tangled mess of building materials and limbs and had somehow, against the odds, cut through the bar and freed the leg in time.

He looked Johnny over. His uniform was covered by patches of drying concrete and cement dust, his eyes were filled with concern. Roy offered a smile he didn't feel. "Let's go home," he repeated.

They made their way to the exit in silence, each lost in his own thoughts. *As the automatic doors opened before them Johnny said, "Sure glad that was you back there, not me."

"Thanks," came Roy's sardonic reply.

"Just being honest," Johnny stated simply, then headed around the back of the squad.

Roy slowed his pace. _As long as we're being honest, Junior, I'm glad too._ _I couldn't_ _have squeezed under that mess and cut through that bar,_ _not_ _fast enough. And as quick_ _as that barrier let go …_ _Even if I had started right away it never would have been done in time._ He took a deep breath, blew it out a little at a time, and boarded the squad a beat behind Johnny.

John released a deep breath of his own and brought the mic to his lips. Before saying anything he dropped his hand into his lap and turned to his partner. "What were you going to do back there?"

"I don't know." Try as he might, he could only think how grateful he was the decision had been taken out of his hands with no harm to the patient. "I really don't know." [vi]

They returned to the station a short time later. Johnny stepped out of the squad and headed to the kitchen, thinking Roy was right behind him. When he realized he was alone, he turned see Roy staring blindly at the map. "Are you coming?" When Roy didn't respond Johnny stepped to him. "You did the right thing, Roy".

"The right thing? I didn't do anything. You did. You crawled into that mess, you cut that rod, you freed the patient. You're why we got him out alive."

Johnny looked at Roy angrily. "What are you talking about," he demanded. Roy opened his mouth to retort but was actually only angry with himself and so just glared. Johnny quickly stared him down. "We did exactly what needed to be done. Roy, I was barely clear when that thing let go, we —"

"Not 'we,' you. I waited too long. Dr. Early was too far out. It was up to me and I couldn't do it. If you took even half a minute longer, we would have lost you _and_ the victim."

"But I didn't take any longer. He's going to be all right and I'm fine."

"But —"

"No."

"Johnny —"

"No! Roy, you think too much." Roy smiled in spite of himself. "I know you didn't want to amputate that man's leg and I get that you're not sure you could have, but I'm with Brackett: whatever's best for the patient. Dr. Early couldn't have made it in time but neither could you. You never would have finished before that barrier let loose and you know it. If you started as soon as we walked in there, we would have lost Milt and you along with him and you know that too. You knew it all along. Maybe you weren't consciously thinking about it, but you knew, I'm sure of it. You kept his attention, you got the IV going, and kept him calm and focused. I couldn't have done what I did if you didn't do what you did. _We_ got him out, Roy. We're a team, and we got him out together." With that Johnny turned and headed off for a post-run cup of coffee. Roy watched him go, thinking about what he'd said. A small smile finally appeared. _Maybe they're right. All these months later_ _Brackett hasn't changed his tune,_ _and_ _now Johnny is singing it with him_. He chuckled at the wordplay and followed after his partner. As Roy entered the day room, Johnny held a cup of coffee out to him. Before he could accept it the tones sounded.

"The University," Johnny stated grimly upon hearing the address of the structure fire to which the station had been dispatched. "It's the middle of the day, everyone's in class."

"Let's hope so." His eyes on the road, Roy felt rather than saw Johnny's questioning gaze as the squad raced through traffic just ahead of the engine, lights glaring, sirens blaring. "That's the northeast corner of the campus. There's no lecture halls or classrooms on the north side. I think there's a library and a theatre, and the administration building, and those are to the west. That area is residential, faculty housing, I think. If everyone's in class then it'll be empty, so —"

"— let's hope everyone is in class," Johnny finished.

* * *

 **Footnotes**

[iv] U Is for Ugly by BarbaraLee

[v] Audit by Preston Wood

[vi] ibid.


	4. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

 _ **~ April 7, 1973 (cont.)**_

When they pulled up to the scene, they were greeted by a strange sight. The house, an old Victorian, was nearly fully involved. Although there was no landscaping or outdoor furniture, there was a smaller, localized fire on the front lawn. The area was mostly deserted, even now there were only a few spectators. They all hoped there was no one inside.

None of them had time to wonder about the second, smaller fire beyond the need to fight it. The men donned their bunker gear as Cap was issuing orders. Suddenly, from the second floor, came the sound of shattering glass as a small lamp crashed through a window. Flames quickly shot up in front of the window, but even above the noise of the fire and the shouting of the men, all could clearly hear the young woman screaming for help.

The window was above a large porch that wrapped halfway around the house. The roof of the porch was fully involved and burning wildly. Roy and Johnny shared a quick glance up, then with each other. They knew they would have to attempt to go through the house.

"Cap," Johnny called.

"Go," came the response. "Kelly, Lopez." They didn't hear the rest of Cap's order. They didn't need to. They moved ahead, knowing their crew mates would be right behind them with the hoses, backing them up.

A small wave of relief washed over both men once they were through the front door. Although smoke was filling the house, the fire was far smaller in here than it had appeared from outside. Another oddity over which there was not time to wonder now. They made their way to the staircase. It appeared to be in good condition.

They found their way to the door of the room from which the woman had appeared quickly and easily. "Fire department," Roy called, as much from habit as protocol. The room was empty. They split up.

"Johnny." The door Johnny had opened was just a closet. Roy had found the bathroom, and their victim was curled in the tub. Although Roy was wearing his mask, Johnny heard his call clearly.

"Is there anyone else in the house," Roy asked as he removed his mask and moved to place it on her face. She shook her head, then pushed his hand away. She lifted her head to look at him. It was then that he saw the little girl she had been shielding. "Come on," Roy continued, reaching for the child, "let's get you two out of here." The woman nodded, and Roy lifted the girl from the tub just in time to hand her off to Johnny.

In one fluid motion, Johnny took the girl, whipped off his own mask and placed it over her face. "You ok?" he threw back over his shoulder.

"Go," Roy replied, "get her out of here. I got this." A quick nod and Johnny was out the door with the child in his arms.

"Can you stand?" Roy turned his attention back to the woman.

"If you help me." He flashed her a reassuring smile. She was still curled up as she had been to protect her daughter. She shifted to a better position to rise.

"How far along are you?"

"Two years," she joked weakly.

"Ok," Roy repositioned himself to best help her. "Let's get out of here."

Roy got his victim outside and made his way to the squad and the triage area where Johnny was already on the biophone to Rampart. Johnny barely glanced up before depressing the button to report, "Second victim has been extricated, Rampart, vitals coming up."

He laid down the handset and turned his attention to the new arrival. He froze.

Roy's voice snapped him out of it. His training took over, and in no time mother had an I.V., and she and her daughter were receiving oxygen, holding each other, as they waited for the ambulance to transport them to the hospital.

The fire was already out. Cap wandered over to his paramedics. "How are we doing here?"

"Fine, Cap," Roy replied, "just waiting on transport."

Mike approached. "Hey Cap," he called. The two senior officers put their heads together briefly. A moment later Cap moved to where the small lawn fire had been. Mike still stood nearby as Johnny double checked his patient's I.V. and oxygen. He finally sat back on his heels and looked at her. "Esther."

She looked back at him for a long moment. "Johnny?" He grinned. "Johnny Gage. What's a nice kid like you doing at a fire like this," she teased.

"I was in the neighborhood, thought I'd drop by." He nodded at the little girl, who was dozing off. "Is that Leah? I can't believe how much she's grown." Esther smiled. "She's beautiful, Ess."

"You guys ok?"

"Mike," Johnny stood. "I'd like you to meet an old friend of mine. This is Esther Ishtov and her daughter Leah. Ess, this is our engineer, Mike Stoker."

"Pleasure," Mike gave her a polite nod. "Well," he turned back to Johnny, "as long as you guy's don't need anything."

"Thanks, Mike."

"What was that all about," Roy asked when Mike had left.

"What was what all about?"

"You introduce Mike before your partner," Roy was now teasing. He has one eye on their patient, and saw that, as he had expected, his joining in the jocularity helped her to relax further.

"Sorry, Partner."

"Sorry Pardner?" Esther had removed her oxygen mask so she could be heard. "I've heard about you Hollywood types, I didn't think it extended to the fire department."

Johnny gently took the oxygen mask and replaced it over her nose and mouth. "Yeah, we're all cowboys," he winked at her.

A sudden explosion rocked the air. Roy and Johnny hunched over their patients, protecting them from flying debris. It was over as quickly as it had come on. Roy straightened to find Johnny struggling. "Are you ok," he first asked of Esther."

"We're fine," she answered through the mask. Though he tried to hide it, Johnny's struggle was not lost on her. "Check our friend, better," she continued with a nod toward him.

"I'm fine," Johnny insisted.

Roy smiled knowingly. "Sure you are, but why don't you ride in with them so you can get yourself checked out."

"I don't need to get checked out," Johnny replied a bit indignantly, "but I'm happy to ride in. Give us a chance to catch up." He smiled sweetly at Esther, the baby now asleep in her arms.

It wasn't long before the ambulance had arrived. Esther and Leah were loaded quickly and efficiently. Johnny stepped up into the rear of the ambulance, he took one last look around the scene. He glanced toward where the small lawn fire had been and could not believe what he saw there. Before he could take a closer look to be sure, Roy was handing him the drug box and the biophone. "See you at Rampart," said Roy.

Johnny sat on the bench beside Esther's gurney, Leah still asleep on her mother's breast. As the ambulance pulled away, Johnny hoped from the bottom of his heart that he had not seen what he thought he saw.

* * *

Roy arrived at the hospital a short time after the ambulance. He strode to the base station and, as he expected, found Johnny waiting for him. He was, however, somewhat surprised to see his partner's left arm in a sling. "What's the story," he asked with a small grin.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Strained muscle. It's no big deal," he added hurriedly. "I just might miss the next shift is all."

"No 'might' about it." Dr. Brackett had arrived.

"How are they," Johnny asked, as much to find out as to change the subject.

"They're both doing well," Brackett replied. "And Mrs. Ishtov is asking for you. Treatment 4."

Johnny was already halfway to that room before Roy heard him say, "Come on."

Esther looked up at him and smiled drowsily. She wore a hospital gown, the mask had been replaced by a nasal cannula, and the soot and dirt from the fire had been cleaned away. "How're you doing, cowboy?"

It took Johnny a moment to realize she was eyeing his sling. "Oh, I'm fine. Nothing that a day off won't cure. I'm more worried about you guys. Where is Leah, anyway?"

"One of the nurses took her. A Miss McCall, I think. She's real nice."

"She's a friend," Johnny reassured her, "terrific nurse and a real nice lady. Leah couldn't be in better hands.

"So what did the doctors say?"

Esther turned serious. "They want to keep me here for at least 48 hours, keep an eye on the baby, just in case."

"They're just being cautious," Johnny tried to alleviate the worry he saw coming over her.

"Oh, I realize that," Esther told him. "I just … I don't know what to do with Leah. My parents are in New York, and Chaim's are in Tel Aviv. The social worker said something about temporary foster care, which I do not want. I can't leave her with strangers, especially now. I couldn't even leave her with her grandparents to make this trip, it's why she came with me."

"What do you mean," Johnny asked.

"She said goodbye to her father before he took a trip and he never came home. At first she wouldn't even let me out of her sight. I thought we were finally past that when I accepted the invitation from the university, but my going out for a few hours here or there was very different than taking a trip. She's too young to fully comprehend everything, but not too young to know something important is happening."

Johnny shuddered as he remembered Mike's words. " _Kids that age are pretty sharp,_ " he had said.

"Just because she's on the trip with me doesn't make it any less a trip," Esther was saying. "Ideally she'd be with someone she knows, but whoever it is, it has to be someone who will be sure to bring her to see me every day that I'm here, someone willing to be here a few times a day for a few hours at a time if necessary. She's too afraid of losing me, too. No child should have to live with that kind of fear." She sighed and closed her eyes, that much talking having drained her strength.

"Why don't I take her," Johnny offered before Roy could stop him. "What?" Johnny spun when he heard Roy's breath catch. "Roy, we're off tomorrow, anyway; I'm off the shift after 'cause of this stupid strain; by the time I have to go back to work it'll be more than 48 hours and Esther will be out of here anyway. What do you think?" He directed the last to Esther.

"Chaim would like that," she finally said. "But are you sure? I mean, the way you're talking, you don't have a wife or family of your own that we'd be imposing on, do you?" He shook his head. "Are you sure," she asked again.

"You said yourself you just need someone who's willing to bring her here to spend most of the day with you, right? So really, she'd only be sleeping at my place."

Esther smiled warmly. "I'd like that. She was very calm with you when she woke up in the ambulance. I think she felt safe with you, and I want that for her now more than anything."

"That's that, then," Johnny clapped his hands together and gave a little bounce, smiling widely. He could feel Roy's eyes rolling. "It'll be great, you'll see," he told his partner without ever turning around.

"Why don't I go find her so you can introduce us properly," Johnny suggested enthusiastically.

"No," Esther said quietly, "not yet. Miss McCall took her to get something to eat. She had enough of a scare today. Not to say that you'd scare her," she quickly added as she realized what she'd said. "She was comfortable with Miss McCall, so, if you can stick around, we'll just explain it when they come back."

There was an awkward silence, finally broken by Johnny. "So, Ess, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing here, and traveling so far in your condition?"

"I don't mind. The university invited me to speak … about what happened. I couldn't say no. I probably should have tried to postpone until after the baby came, but the history and social science departments are doing a whole series of events this month. This is an important month in Jewish history. I just had to come."

"Come from where," Roy asked.

"Israel."

"That is a long way to travel, especially in your condition" Roy agreed.

"I know it," she turned her smile to him. "I've got two months to go, yet. Plenty of time." She turned her gaze back to Johnny, and Roy was suddenly aware that there was an elephant in the room.

Another awkward silence was broken by Johnny's whisper, "I'm sorry, Ess. I'm so sorry."

"I know, Johnny. I got your letter. It was beautiful."

"I wish I could have made the service, but, being in Israel and all … "

"Johnny, Chaim knew you were never going to rethink going to the fire academy. And he knew if you brought the same, pardon the expression, fire to that that you brought to your running that you'd be brilliant. He was right. And he was very fond of you, he'd be proud of the man you have become. And I am proud to have you care for our daughter. For Chaim's daughter."

"Can you excuse us a moment," Roy asked Esther uncomfortably. He turned to his partner. "Johnny, there's something I need to tell you."

"The lawn fire," Johnny whispered. "I know. I saw it also. I really hoped I was wrong."

"The swastika," Esther offered from where she lay. "I saw it burning, right before the men who set it threw the Molotov cocktails at the house." Both men looked at her, shocked. "I told you, this is a very important month in Jewish history. And that makes it an important month for our enemies. This kind of thing is why I came. It's why I had to come. Never again."


	5. Chapter Three

**CHAPTER THREE**

 _ **~ April 9, 1973**_

"Hey Cap." Roy handed Hank the cup of coffee he had just poured for himself and went to the stove to get another. "Any progress?"

"Not as much as we'd hoped," Cap answered disappointedly. "This thing is pretty political, and that's never good." Roy joined his captain and Mike at the table. "The politicians apply pressure, they want all the answers right now. These things take time.

"The university is dragging their feet, too."

"I'm not surprised," Mike scoffed.

"Not surprised at what, Mike?" Chet sauntered into the room, Marco a step behind.

"Looks like the university isn't exactly cooperating with the arson investigation," Cap explained.

"Why would they do that," Marco was genuinely surprised.

"Politics," Chet provided cynically.

Cap nodded. "That about sums it up," he agreed.

"Of course," Chet continued. "Why is this situation so special? Last time the department had trouble with the university it was about money. Nobody involved this time has any, so it has to be politics. Unless they know who did it. Maybe it's another rich family's kid, and they're protecting him, too."

The rest of the men nodded in agreement. They all remembered the cloud Johnny, the paramedic program, and the department itself had been under just a year ago in the fraternity hazing incident. It had been a legal and public relation nightmare because the families of the perpetrators had money; money which provided power and influence. Money that the university depended upon, and put ahead of the well-being of their students. The men all knew that if the university had disciplined the fraternity earlier, things might never have gone as far as they did.

"It might be simpler this time if it was money," said Cap. "The politics of this aren't just local."

"How far does it reach," asked Roy.

"Well," Cap paused, choosing his words carefully. "It seems the university History department was holding a series of lectures and things on the Holocaust. The house that burned, it's where the school puts up guest lecturers and such. The woman we rescued—"

"Johnny's friend," Chet asked. "Johnny's friends with a professor. Who'd've believed it," he marveled.

"Actually, Chet," Cap said firmly, trying not to patronize his man, "she's the widow of one of the athelete's killed in Munich last fall."

"Oh," Chet replied meekly.

"She was right."

"Roy?"

"Sorry, Cap. Esther, Mrs. Ishtov, Johnny's friend. She knew. She said she saw the swastika burning on the front lawn, right before she saw Molotovs thrown at the house."

"Did she happen to get a look at who threw them?"

Roy shook his head. "No."

"That's too bad." Cap finished off his coffee. "I'm sure the arson investigator will talk to her soon, if he hasn't already. Who knows, maybe she'll remember something, now that she's had the chance to sleep on it."

"I hope so."

"We all do, Roy," Mike offered his support. "We all do."

"How's she doing, anyway," Chet asked. "She gets out of Rampart tomorrow, right?" Roy nodded. "And the kid? Laura? How's she?"

"Leah," Roy corrected. "She's doing real well."

Chet snickered. "Really? But isn't she staying with Johnny?"

"What does Johnny know about kids?" Marco added.

"He's actually doing ok," Roy informed them with a smile. "Last night, he brought her to my place for dinner. In fact, Joanne invited them back tonight. She's a sweet kid, and she's Chris's age. I think it's good for her, too, to be around another kid her own age. And during the day, she's with her mom. Brackett made arrangements for them to spend as much time together as possible."

"And what's Gage doing while she's with her mother?"

"What do you think, Chet," Marco prodded.

"Chasing nurses, of course."

* * *

 ** _~ April 11, 1973_**

Johnny whistled tunelessly, Leah blowing along as they strolled down the hall hand-in-hand. "Hey, honey," Johnny clumsily scooped Leah up into his arms, the strained muscle not quite fully healed. "Why don't we go grab drinks for everybody?"

"Ok," she agreed happily. "Ima likes orange juice."

Johnny spun quickly so Leah would not be able to see into the room, to see that Esther's bed was empty. In his own brief glance he had noticed that the bathroom door was open, so she wasn't there either. _Where is she?_

"Hey, Dix!" His relief as he saw her approach was palpable. "What's happening?" He tilted his head subtly toward Esther's room.

"Hey, there, you two. Where are you off to?"

"Orange juice for Ima," Leah explained.

Dixie raised her eyebrow. Johnny smiled. "Mom in Hebrew."

"Of course. You're learning fast," she teased him.

"Esther was born and raised here, so of course this one's English," he tweaked Leah's nose, causing her to giggle, "is practically perfect," he said as much to Leah as to Dixie. The child giggled again. "But they do live in Israel, so Hebrew is her first language. Esther just made sure I had the words I'd need the most. Like Ima."

"Mish'pachah," Leah added.

"Family," Johnny translated.

"Speaking of Mom and family," Dixie segued gently, "we had to move your mom to a different room. When you get that juice you'll need to take it to room number 306."

The question was on his face, but the answer would have to wait. He knew that unit meant she and the baby were being monitored, but he couldn't risk scaring Leah by asking about it.

"Oh," he exclaimed, the ramifications suddenly hitting him. "How long?"

"You really should talk to Dr. Brackett and Dr. Hamm."

"Dr. Hamm?"

"OB/Gyn."

"Is he kosher?" Leah chimed in. "Ima can't have ham."

"Sharon." Johnny's and Dixie's laughter was interrupted by the appearance of Dixie's former student and newly licensed nurse.

"Yes, Miss McCall," Sharon came over to them.

"Sharon, this is Leah. Leah, this is Sharon. She's a friend of Johnny's and mine." Leah looked to Johnny, who smiled and nodded. "She's going to take you to your imma so I can talk to Johnny for a minute, ok?"

Leah giggled. "It's **ee** -ma," she corrected. She looked up with large eyes as Johnny put her down next to Sharon. "You're coming fast?"

"Very fast," he promised. "With the orange juice, ok?"

Dixie gave Sharon Esther's name and room number, and briefly explained the arrangements Dr. Brackett had made to accommodate their unique circumstances.

"What's going on," Johnny demanded as soon as the little girl was out of earshot.

"Esther went into labor last night."

"But it's too early! Is she all right, the baby?"

"They're fine," Dixie soothed. "We were able to stop it, for now. But she's on total bed rest. No unnecessary activity, no stress."

Johnny took a deep breath. "No stress. Right." _I have a little girl to look after and I'm supposed to go back to work tomorrow, but no stress._


	6. Chapter Four

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 _ **~ April 12, 1973**_

"Thank you!" Johnny exclaimed.

Dixie smiled. "It's my pleasure," she told him sincerely. "She's a good girl."

Johnny returned her smile. "She really is," he said, "but you didn't have to be here on your day off."

"Yes, I did. I have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. And before you say it, no, I don't mind meeting you this early." She turned to Leah. "I'm going to take you to your Mom's room-" Leah had raised an eyebrow in a passable imitation of Dixie's classic look. "Your Ima's room, I mean, so you can have breakfast together, ok? I'll even make sure there's plenty of orange juice."

"Thank you, Miss Dixie." She turned to Johnny. "It's ok, Johnny. I'll be good."

He squatted so they were eye to eye. "I know you will, Sweetheart. So does Dixie. I wish I could hang around here with you and Ima today-"

She threw her arms around his neck. "Your work is important," she said in her mother's voice. "You have to save other people like you saved Ima and me, right?"

"That's right." He stood as Dixie took Leah's hand. "I'll see you later. Thanks again, Dix."

As Dixie led Leah down the hall, she called back to him, "Don't be late for roll call."

* * *

"How long do you think you'll stick around for this time, Gage," Chet started as soon as they had lined up for roll call.

Johnny turned to him, but before he could respond, Cap came into the bay from his office, clipboard in hand. "Welcome back, John," said Cap, with one eye on Chet. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, Cap," Johnny assured him, swinging his arm. "See?"

"Good. Let's keep it that way, shall we." They went through the chore assignments, drills, and the day's scheduled tasks quickly and were soon dismissed.

Cap headed back to his office while the rest of the men filed into the day room for coffee.

"I'm sorry we couldn't do more," Roy was saying.

"More what?" Chet had come upon them unnoticed.

"How do you keep doing that," Johnny demanded.

"Doing what?"

"Never mind," Johnny tried to shut him down.

"No, really," Chet said sincerely, "maybe I can help."

Johnny grinned. "Don't worry about it, Kelly. I got it all under control." He took his coffee to the table, where Roy joined him. "I appreciate that you guys want to help, and I get why you can't. Everybody's been so incredible about all of this. I mean, Brackett worked it out so Leah could be in the hospital with Esther, and since there still has to be a responsible adult around, and Esther can get out of bed, Dix has it covered today, and then Sarah's going to take Leah on the days we're working until Esther gets discharged. Joanne has your kids to worry about. It's enough that she's been feeding Leah and me since all this started."

"Who's Sarah," Marco asked from the couch.

"She's a volunteer where I was in rehab last year. Real nice lady, I trust her."

"You must," Mike weighed in from his seat next to Marco, "if you've stayed in touch with her." _You don't say much about your time in rehab._

As if reading Mike's mind, Johnny said, "It wasn't exactly a good time, but it wasn't all bad, and she helped me a lot."

"So how is this going to work, exactly," Roy asked.

"When I called Sarah yesterday she was incredible! She's taking her name off the schedule at Wexler every day that we're on shift. Well, except for today, of course. When I took off for Rampart after dinner last night while Chris and Leah were playing? That's why. I'm sorry I didn't give you all the details last night, but Sarah was doing me a favor, and in Esther's condition I just couldn't make them wait. Then, since Leah was asleep when I got back to your house, I thought it was best just to get her home and into bed. I knew I could fill you in this morning.

"Anyway, Sarah met me last night and I introduced her to Ess. I vouched for her, and they really hit it off. The only thing now is to introduce her to Leah.

"Sarah said she'd head over to Rampart after dinner tonight at Wexler, so she should get there around 6:30 or so. She's going to wait for a while so we can get there. I know I can't exactly schedule anything, but between runs, or maybe for supplies or something. Since I introduced her to Esther already they don't really need me there, but Ess thinks it'll be easier for Leah to make the transition if I am."

Roy smiled. "You're doing a real good job with this kid."

"Yeah. She's special, Roy."

"That's one way to keep a girl, Gage," Chet chimed in. "Start training them young."

* * *

The men trudged into the day room, eager for coffee. The old warehouse had been empty of people, but filled with old furniture, vehicle parts, and other highly combustible materials.

"Can I help you," Cap asked of the man sitting at the table.

He rose to greet them. He was tall and athletic with thick, dark blonde hair and steely blue eyes. "Captain Stanley" he extended his hand to Cap. "Chuck McCain, we've spoken on the phone."

"Right," Cap accepted the proffered hand. "Fellas, gather 'round," he called to the crew. "This is Chuck McCain, the arson investigator."

"The university fire," Marco reminded no one in particular.

"Any word," asked Mike.

"We're working pretty close with the LAPD," McCain told them. "There have been other incidents at the campus. Smaller, no more fires, but the same type of thing. Graffiti, vandalism. All anti-Semitic, all around the faculty and guests involved in the memorial events over there. It's some neo-Nazi group."

"If you know who it is, why can't you just arrest them," Johnny demanded.

McCain sighed. "I wish it was that easy. Knowing who's behind it isn't proof. What's surprising is that it looks like there are a lot of students involved. Not so much that they're members of the group, but that they don't seem to have a problem with what's happening. I think a lot of them know more than they're saying."

"Unbelievable," said Chet.

"You're darn right it's unbelievable," Johnny added angrily.

"Look, guys," McCain stepped in, "I was just looking to follow up. We're stalled. We have one witness who may have actually seen something and the docs say we can't talk to her yet."

Johnny shuffled a bit. He knew that Esther wanted very much to talk with the investigators. He also knew that Brackett would hand him his head if he opened that can of worms in the condition she was currently in.

"I wish there was more we could do," Cap was saying. "Unfortunately, whoever did this was long gone before we showed up."

"Yeah, I know. Still, if any of you think of anything, no matter how insignificant it seems, let me know, ok?"

Following eager assent from all the men, Chuck McCain left the station.


	7. Chapter Five

**CHAPTER FIVE**

 _ **~ April 13, 1973**_

"I'm so sorry," Johnny ran into the room. "We got called out last night, I just couldn't get here." Female laughter filled the air, stopping him short. In spite of the circumstances, it was a lovely scene. Esther was sitting up just enough to eat with Leah sitting tucked at her side. Sarah sat at the foot of the bed, facing them. Between them, on the over-bed table, was a not-hospital breakfast. A quick glance to the floor revealed, as he had expected, Sarah's picnic basket. While he had been doing his rehab at the Wexler Pavillion, Sarah, a volunteer there, had saved him from the institutional food with her wonderful home cooking, which she had brought every day, three meals a day, in that same basket.

"Johnny!" Leah bounced to her knees and held her arms up to him.

"Not yet, Kiddo." He went into the bathroom, where he grabbed a towel. He returned with the towel over his shoulders, and, being careful of Esther and the table, scooped Leah up. He nearly swung her around the way he usually did with Chris DeSoto, but this was a hospital, after all, and Esther was here specifically to rest.

Leah pulled the towel off his shoulder with a giggle and put it over his soaking hair. "You're wet."

"What happened," Esther asked, trying and failing to suppress a giggle of her own.

"You know how it is fighting fires. All that water," he joked.

"All that Phantom," Sarah added with her own giggle. "It was that Kelly, wasn't it, Boychik?"

"Who's Phantom," Leah demanded.

Johnny returned Leah to her mother's side and dragged over a chair. He gave his head a quick scrub and allowed the towel to fall into his lap. "The Phantom," he explained "is the station ghost."

Leah looked up at him with wide eyes. "You have a real ghost at your station?" Johnny nodded. "And the ghost got you all wet?"

"I'm afraid so," Johnny replied with a mock scowl. "See, today is a special day for phantoms and ghosts."

"How come?"

"It's Friday the 13th."

"Why is that special for ghosts?"

"'Cause Friday the 13th is bad luck for regular people, but not for ghosts and witches and stuff."

"But why?"

Johnny was at a loss. "You know," he looked at Leah with great seriousness, "I don't know." He turned to Esther. "So I guess it's not so unlucky in Israel?" She shook her head. He returned his attention to Leah. "Maybe we can go to the library when Ima's feeling better and look it up."

"Yay!" She shouted. She bounced a bit before Johnny quickly and gently laid his hand over hers, reminding her of where she was. "Yay," she repeated in a whisper.

"So," he turned to the women, "how'd it go last night?"

"Not to worry, Boychik," Sarah told him.

"I can't believe how lucky I am," Esther sighed. "It's a difficult situation, and Dr. Brackett is wonderful to let Leah be here, but to find an old friend right here when I need a friend so badly, and to make this new friend." She gave Sarah's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad we could help." He smiled at Sarah.

"We did fine," said Sarah. "We're sorry you couldn't be here to make proper introductions," she winked at Leah, "but perhaps you can make it up."

"How," he asked with good-natured suspicion.

"Dinner," Sarah told him, "Monday night, at my house. You're not working," she added quickly, "I already called the station, and it would mean the world to all of us if you could join us for the holiday."

Johnny smiled. "But Easter isn't until next Sunday."

"No, silly," Leah corrected him. "Pesach!"

"What's Pesack?"

Again the other three were laughing. "Pesach, Boychik. Passover. You know, Charlton Heston, _The Ten Commandments_ , the Exodus from Egypt. It's a wonderful feast, and we'd love for you to join us."

"You can ask the Four Questions," Leah added.

"What questions," Johnny asked.

"The Four Questions," Leah repeated, as if that explained everything. She sighed heavily in response to his blank expression, then began to sing in a voice as bright and clear as crystal.

" _Ma nishtanah halailah hazeh mikol haleilot,_  
 _"Mikol haleilot?_  
 _"Sheb'khol haleilot anu okhlin hametz umatzah,_  
 _"Hametz umatzah;_  
 _"Halailah hazeh, halailah hazeh,_  
 _"Kuloh matzah._ " [vii]

"Well, that's very pretty, honey, but I don't know that song."

"It's not a song," Leah explained as Esther and Sarah worked to hold their laughter. "It's the first question." She planted her hands firmly on her hips.

"The Four Questions are part of the Passover Seder," Esther explained, seeing her daughter's frustration rise. "Passover is eight days, the seder is the first night dinner and the service that goes with it. Traditionally the questions are asked by the youngest son."

Johnny smiled and gave Leah a little tickle as he said, "But I'm not the youngest."

"But I'm not a son," Leah countered. The adults burst out laughing.

"You can figure that all out on Monday," Esther suggested in that motherly tone that said it wasn't a mere suggestion.

"That is, if you can make it, Boychik."

"Please, Johnny," Leah asked plaintively. "Pretty please."

He looked from Leah to Esther to Sarah and back to Leah. He sighed softly to himself, then smiled. "How could I say 'No,' to such a lovely invitation? Monday it is."

* * *

 ** _~ April 14, 1973_**

"Everything ok," Roy asked. He and Johnny were in the locker room preparing for their shift.

"It's going great," Johnny replied enthusiastically. "Sarah's been terrific, she and Leah are getting along great." He pinned his badge to his shirt. "Esther's getting a little stir crazy," he added, "but I can't really blame her."

"Good. I was a little worried," Roy admitted.

 _Oh, really_ , Johnny challenged with a raised brow.

"You're not exactly a family man."

"I do ok with your family."

"I think you're great with kids," Roy replied sincerely, "until you start thinking about it. Like that tour you were supposed to do in October, you asked Cap to give it to me." Johnny looked at him blankly. "We were toned out, then you ended up in Rampart, so you never did have to do it, but you still asked."

"Oh, yeah," Johnny chuckled. "The Koki virus."

"Right. You hate the tours, but you're great with the kids in the field. Even if the field is right here in the station, like those boys with the handcuffs."

"I told you about that?"

"No, not really. All you said was that it was an actual rescue, not a tour. A little girl wandered in later in the shift, though. Wanted to thank us, something about keeping her out of trouble for losing the key."

Johnny burst out laughing at the memory. A trio of boys had come into the station, one with his hands securely cuffed behind him. The sister of one of the boys had tossed the key down the sewer. "Girls," the boy had scoffed. _Just wait_ , Johnny remembered thinking.

The sound of the tones interrupted the laughter.

Not ten minutes later the squad, with the engine close behind, pulled up to Temple Emanu-El. A number of people from the crowd milling around the foot of the steps was on them as soon as they stepped from the squad.

"It's Rabbi Whiman," said one woman.

"He fell down the stairs," chimed in another.

"I don't think so," added a man.

"He fell," a second man contributed, "but I think it was a heart attack or a stroke or something that made him fall."

Johnny and Roy grabbed their equipment even as another cluster broke from the crowd and made their way to the engine and Captain Stanley.

They heard bits and pieces of the conversation, "Destroyed … Awful ... How could anybody," but quickly tuned it all out to focus on their patient.

The crowd parted for them to reveal a man of about 55 laying on the ground. His right arm was swollen and had been tucked into his jacket, and there was a laceration on his forehead which was being cradled by a dark-haired young man kneeling next to him.

"I'm Cantor Mendelsohn," the young man introduced himself. "This is Rabbi Whiman. I'm afraid it's his heart."

Johnny ran back to the squad and grabbed a couple of blankets while Roy began taking vitals. They were vaguely aware of Cap, Marco, and Chet heading into the massive building as Johnny took the cantor's spot by the rabbi, placing one of the blanket packs on the ground and carefully lowering the rabbi's head onto it.

In no time at all they had placed the EKG leads and established contact with Rampart. Although the EKG showed normal sinus rhythm, Dr. Bracket was concerned about what had initiated the episode and the resultant head and arm injuries, and so insisted, despite Rabbi Whiman's protestations, that he be brought in.

The ambulance had already been dispatched, and pulled up to the scene as the IV was established. The patient was quickly made ready for transport, and Roy was just about to board the ambulance when Cap and the others returned to the street. The look on Cap's face stopped him cold. A quick glance showed Johnny had had the same reaction. Their patient was alert and stable, so he took a moment.

"Is everyone ok, Cap? There's nobody else hurt, is there?"

"No," Cap was quick to reassure his men. "No one else hurt. Just some vandalism." He nodded as Chet and Marco made their way to the engine. Cap turned his attention to the crowd. "When you called for us, did anyone call for the police?"

The cantor stepped forward. "I don't know," he admitted. "I saw that the Rabbi needed help, so I brought him out here. Come to think of it, I don't know who called."

"I did," one of the women in the crowd stepped up. "I was so worried about Rabbi, I just called for help for him. I didn't think of the police." She sounded as if she were about to cry.

While the cantor comforted the woman, Cap called to his men. "Chet, make the call."

"What's going on," Johnny asked.

"The sanctuary is wrecked," Cap told them. "And the Ark at the front, I think the word is ark, where the scrolls are, it's completely torn apart, and..." He took a deep breath. "There's a swastika painted on the pulpit."

"No wonder the Rabbi had an episode," Roy mumbled.

"I wonder if it's the same people who started the fire at the university," Johnny pondered far less quietly.

"That's up to the police to find out," Cap reminded them.

"Come on, Johnny. I'll ride in."

Roy returned to the ambulance, Cap and Johnny right behind. "Go ahead, I'll let you know if we find out anything else." With that, Cap hustled Johnny toward the squad, then closed the ambulance doors behind Roy and gave the ambulance driver the all clear to pull out, sending his paramedics on their way.

He turned back to the temple. The dismay melted from his face, replaced by utter fury.

* * *

 **Footnotes**

[vii]  
 _"Why is this night different from all other nights_ _,  
_ _"From all other nights?  
_ _"On all other nights we eat leavened or unleavened,  
_ _"Leavened or unleavened;  
_ _"On this night, this night,  
_ _"We eat only unleavened._ "


	8. Chapter Six

**CHAPTER SIX**

 _ **~ April 16, 1973**_

"Uncle Boychik!" Johnny laughed so hard he almost couldn't swing Leah around as had become their custom, which she had enthusiastically picked up from Chris DeSoto. The little boy had also taken to referring to him as Uncle Johnny, which Johnny himself had only discovered when Leah picked that up, too.

"Boychik!" Sarah called from the kitchen. "Come into the living room, we have a surprise for you."

" _Ken, ken_ ," Leah squirmed out of his arms and ran for the living room. Johnny racked his brain for just a moment before it came. "Yes, yes," she had said. He followed to find her on the couch, cuddled up next to her mother.

His smile widened. "What are you doing here?" Disturbed by how it sounded, he was sorry as soon as the question left his mouth. Esther smiled, recognizing his utterance for the surprise that it was.

"She was a little down about missing the holiday," came a male voice from the easy chair across the room. Eli Gottmann rose slowly and extended his hand. "Nice to see you again, young man. And better circumstances."

"Cir … cir … circ …"

"Circumstances, Shayna," Eli helped Leah.

"'Shayna'?" Johnny sat on the end of the couch by Esther's feet.

"Pretty," Esther translated.

All but Sarah were now seated around the living room; she participated in the conversation from the kitchen after announcing she needed no help.

"What is 'circ'stances'?"

"That's the way something happens," Johnny explained. "This isn't the first time I met Mr. Gottmann, and that first time wasn't very nice. This time it is, so it's better circumstances."

"What happened," the little girl persisted.

Eli chuckled. "I thought I could do something maybe I couldn't." He could feel his wife's gaze from the other room. "Ok, something I shouldn't. I hurt myself. Boychik and his friend from the fire department helped me."

Leah jumped from her mother's side to stand in front of Johnny. "So you saved Eli, too, just like Ima!" She threw her arms around his neck. " _Todah rabah,_ " she whispered. He hugged her back, grateful he wouldn't have to break the moment to find out that she had said, "Thank you."

Johnny returned his attention to Esther. "So what are you doing here," he asked again.

"I was getting a little stir crazy, especially with Passover. It's our first since …" She shook off the sadness she felt rising and pasted on a smile, which quickly became real. "Dr. Brackett took me off the monitoring equipment; Sarah went and told him that she could watch me just as well as any nurse, that she could take better care of both me and Leah right here, and that she felt I'd get more rest in her home than the hospital anyway."

"I can and she will," came from the kitchen.

Esther laughed. "Very much so. I can't believe how generous you've all been." Though inaudible, she realized Johnny had replied. "Excuse me?"

"It's a _mitzveh_ ," he repeated.

"You remember," Eli noted.

Johnny nodded. "Sarah's a great teacher."

"What did Sarah teach you," Leah asked.

Johnny turned to her. "She taught me all kinds of neat things. She taught me to eat schmaltz herring." Leah wrinkled her nose. "That's what I said," Johnny laughed, "but Sarah taught me to taste something before I decide I don't like it."

"What else?"

"Well," he began slowly, "she taught me how easy it is to help other people."

"But you do that for your job," Leah pointed out.

Johnny grinned. "Yes, I do. But sometimes that makes it easy to forget to keep doing it. And she taught me that if you don't do it to get something back it's even better."

"And that's a _mitzveh_ ," Leah chirped.

" _Lamir esn_ , Eli, _meyn kinder_ ," Sarah's voice rang from the dining room. "Soup is on."

Johnny turned to help Esther, but Eli was already there, so he allowed Leah to grab his hand and lead him to the table. It was beautiful. Each chair was piled with decorative cushions. On the white linen tablecloth sat six settings, formal china with a simple pattern and equally simple, elegant crystal, set off by gleaming, ornate silver. In the middle were two platters, one covered with a cloth embroidered in Hebrew, the other with only six items, the ornate decorations of the platter itself including Hebrew words that apparently identified each item.

"I can't tell you how happy we are to have you all here," Sarah said as she directed them to their respective seats. She and Eli were at the heads of the table, she at the end closer to the kitchen. After a quick detour to the sideboard, Leah pulled Johnny to the pair of chairs on one long side, leaving Esther to the lone chair on the other side. "Especially this year." The question was in her guests' eyes. "Passover is a time for family. It was always hard, since the children are grown, that one or the other cannot come home. This is the first year none of our children are here. With all of you here, the table is not so lonely."

"Are you sure I can't help with something," Johnny asked, even as Sarah waved him into his seat.

"Quite sure," Eli insisted. "Just you watch," he leaned toward Johnny conspiratorially. "You thought that picnic basket was something? Wait."

As they all sat down, Sarah moved around the table behind them, handing out small blue booklets.

 _Haggadah._

"What's Haggadah," Johnny asked.

"It's the text we recite at the Seder, the narrative of the Exodus, if you will," Eli explained.

Johnny opened the booklet to what appeared to be the back. Leah giggled. "Other way."

"Huh?"

"Right to left," Esther reminded him.

It was then Johnny saw the reason for Leah's roundabout trip to their seats. As he flipped the booklet over, Leah handed him a small piece of cloth. A yarmulke. She pointed to the top of his head; he obliged with a smile.

While this conversation took place, Sarah had brought an elegant pair of brass candlesticks to the table. " _Bitte_ ," she asked as she placed them before Esther.

Esther looked up at the older woman with tears in her eyes. "I couldn't," she whispered.

"We would be honored," Sarah insisted.

Esther rose and beckoned Leah to her side. She lit the candles, passed her hands over the flames three times, then lightly covered her eyes. Leah followed suit. " _Baruch Atah Adonai, Eloheinu Melech Ha-olam, asher kid'shanu b'mitzvotav v'tzivanu l'hadlik ner shel Yom Tov_ ," Leah and Esther recited together, then Esther translated, "Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the Universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments and commanded that we kindle the holiday lights." Leah hurried back around the table and soon they were all seated.

Next, six wine glasses were filled, one with grape juice. They raised their glasses with their right hands, Johnny carefully watching and following the others. Eli said another prayer, then they all sipped and the glasses were refilled.

Following the wine, Sarah presented Eli with a porcelain pitcher of water and a matching basin. He wet each hand, and explained to Johnny that he was, symbolically, washing them before handling the food. He then reached for the uncovered platter and removed a bit of one item, what turned out to be a sprig of fresh parsley, dipped it into the small bowl next to his plate, and waited while the others did the same. He made another small prayer, then Leah explained to Johnny, "The green is spring and rebirth," she recited from memory, "the salt water we dip into is the tears of our ancestors in slavery."

"Well done," Eli praised.

Leah fidgeted excitedly as Eli reached for the covered platter. He peeled back the embroidered cover to reveal three large crackers. "Matzah," Leah whispered. Johnny squeezed her hand. He didn't have the heart to tell her he already knew that. Thanks to Sarah, he even knew that egg-matzah was his favorite. Eli removed the center matzoh, broke it, returned the smaller piece to the platter, then made a show of wrapping the larger piece in a linen napkin.

"The Afikomen," Leah told Johnny excitedly. "That's the Afikomen!"

Before Johnny could find out more about the Afikomen, Eli asked Leah, "Hey, Shayna, what is that over there?" He pointed behind Sarah. Leah grinned at him and turned her head slowly, trying to take the not-so-subtle hint and keep one eye on him at the same time. As soon as her head was turned, Eli pointedly took the wrapped Afikomen and slid it between the cushions at the back of his chair.

Leah turned back to Eli with a joyful eye. Esther and Sarah both smiled broadly. Unable to help himself, Johnny grinned, too. "So what exactly is Afikomen," he asked.

"That's dessert," Leah told him. "It's magic," she added quietly, as if afraid saying so too loudly would somehow dampen the magic.

Eli cleared his throat. Leah turned to him, appropriately contrite. As Eli spoke, Johnny quickly recognized the beginning of the story of Moses. He was completely taken with the ceremony of it all, and was nearly lost in it when Leah began to sing.  
 _"Ma nishtanah halailah hazeh mikol haleilot,_  
 _"Mikol haleilot?_  
 _"Sheb'khol haleilot anu okhlin hametz umatzah,_  
 _"Hametz umatzah;_  
 _"Halailah hazeh, halailah hazeh,_  
 _"Kuloh matzah._  
"Now you," she told Johnny.

There was a shyness to his smile. "I'm sorry, sweetheart, I haven't learned that song since Friday."

"No, Schmeckle, here," she pointed to a page in the Haggadah.

"Leah Ishtov!" Esther exclaimed while Eli and Sarah looked on with wide eyes and wider smiles. "What did you just call Johnny?"

"Schmeckle," she ventured, unsure.

"Where did you learn that," her mother demanded.

"That's what Rivka Baum calls Moshie when he's being silly." She looked around at the adults, her lower lip quivering. "It's just a name for a silly boy, right? Johnny is being silly, his part is in the Haggadah." She again pointed to the page and looked up at him with large eyes. "See?"

"So who is Rivka Baum," Sarah asked innocently.

Esther shook her head. "She's our 14-year-old neighbor. Her brother Moshie is six, and he and Leah play together." She rolled her eyes. "I am so sorry."

"For what," Eli asked. "Children pick up these things, it happens."

"It certainly does," Esther readily agreed.

" _Ani miztaeret,_ Ima." Leah's voice was now quivering, too.

Esther reached across the table and took Leah's hand. "I know you're sorry, Ahoovatee. Don't you worry, I'll talk to Rivka when we get home. You're right, Johnny is a little silly, his part is right in the Haggadah, but we were silly, too. We forgot to show him before we started, didn't we?"

"Oh, no!" Leah snatched her hand back from her mother and grabbed Johnny's booklet. "I'm sorry, Dohd Johnny," she slipped in the Hebrew for uncle, "I'll find it for you."

With Leah's attention momentarily diverted, Johnny asked, "What just happened?"

Sarah looked at him with great seriousness. " _Schmeckle,_ " she began, but couldn't control the giggles. His glance to Esther revealed she was losing her battle as well. He turned to Eli. The older man just looked Johnny in the eye, then flicked his gaze to his own lap and quickly looked back up.

"Ooh." Now all the adults were laughing.

Leah found the page and passed the Haggadah back to Johnny. The Four Questions was printed at the top of the page, followed by a line of Hebrew, then a line of English. "There," Leah instructed, pointing to the English.

"'Why is this night different from all other nights?'" Johnny obediently read.

Leah sang another verse, then pointed to the first of the numbered question. They alternated like this until they had asked all four. [viii]

The ceremony continued and Johnny was enthralled. He'd learned the story growing up, of course, but had never heard it quite this way before. He didn't even realize how hungry he was until they reached the part about the plagues. The Ten Plagues were recited. Eli explained the tradition of removing ten drops of wine from their cups during the recitation, one for each plague, as a remembrance that while the Jews were redeemed through these plagues, people did suffer. As the leader, Eli stated the name of each plague in Hebrew, then the others repeated it in English.

" _Dom,_ " announced Eli.

"Blood," the others replied in unison.

" _Tzephardayah_ ," said Eli.

"Frogs," came the response.

" _Keenim._ "

"Lice."

" _Arov._ "

"Beasts"

" _Dehver._ "

"Pestilence."

" _Sheheen._ "

"Boils."

" _Bahrad._ "

"Hail."

" _Arbeh._ "

And that's when they all heard it, like the approach of the locusts of old. Johnny's stomach crying out to be fed.

It was a good five minutes before the laughter faded enough to continue the service. Then, finally, Sarah announced, "The meal is served."

Johnny couldn't believe all the food that poured onto the table over the evening. Egg soup and chicken soup with matzah balls. Chopped liver and gribnes and gefilte fish with horseradish. Brisket and roast chicken with matzah stuffing. Wonderful dishes he was glad he needn't pronounce to partake, like tsimmes and charoses.

As the meal ended, Sarah cleared the dishes quickly, only to return with a large pot of coffee. Johnny began to rise, but she stopped him with a glance. "Sit. You are my guest." Truth be told, he was glad she insisted. He wasn't sure he could move enough to be of any help at all.

Leah yawned. "Maybe you should get into your pajamas, Ahoovatee," said Sarah. Leah nodded almost imperceptibly as her eyes began to droop.

"Not to worry, Shayna," Eli said softly, "we can have the Afikomen tomorrow night."

"No!" Her eyes flew open.

"Are you sure you can stay awake," Esther asked seriously.

" _Ken_ , Ima."

"You had a big dinner, are you sure you have enough room for dessert," Esther continued.

" _Ken!_ "

"Ok, calm down. You have to find it first."

Leah grabbed Johnny's hand as she had before the meal, this time to lead him away from the table. When she was sure they were far enough from the others she said, "Help me?"

"Sure, Kiddo, with what?"

"If we find the Afikomen and don't get caught there's magic. I think I know where it is. Can you make sure Eli doesn't catch me?"

Johnny smiled. This would be fun. "You bet. What do you want me to do?"

She looked up at him thoughtfully, her expression very serious. "I think," she began slowly, "that he hid it in his chair. He didn't get up, it isn't on the table." He nodded at her logic, trying hard to match the seriousness of her expression. "Can you make him get up?"

"I think so."

She smiled. "Let's go!"

They returned to the dining room. Leah hovered by the table as Johnny took just a moment to get his bearings. He went over to the sideboard, to where the platters that had begun the meal on the table now sat. "Eli," he called, "I was just wondering if you could explain all these things to me again. I can't quite remember it all."

"Sure, John. Oy," he groaned softly as he levered himself up from his seat. Johnny appeared to listen intently as Eli again explained each item on the Seder plate, though in fact both men were watching Leah rummage through the cushions on Eli's chair.

A sudden squeal of delight brought all the adults back to the table. "The Afikomen, the Afikomen!" Leah triumphantly produced the linen napkin and unwrapped it eagerly. Inside was not the broken piece of matzah from the beginning of the evening, but a whole piece of chocolate matzah. She squealed again. "Ima! Look, Ima," she ran to Esther. "It is magic, just like Abba did."

Esther's smile barely hid her tears. "Just like Abba," she agreed, and hugged her daughter fiercely. She finally released her embrace and suggested, "Why don't you go put on your pajama's, then we can eat dessert and open the door for Elijah, ok?"

" _Ken_ , Ima." Leah laid the treasured Afikomen, still in its napkin, in front of her mother and skipped off down the hall.

As Johnny and Eli retook their seats, Sarah poured their coffee and finally returned to her own seat.

"What is Afikomen," Johnny was finally able to ask.

"Dessert," said Eli simply.

"That's it," Johnny asked when no further explanation was forthcoming.

"That's it," Sarah agreed.

"There's no real religious significance," Esther continued, "more of a tradition, really, and every family or community has their own. It's usually hidden, like you saw. Sometimes the children hide it for the parents to find, though usually it's the way we did it here; the children search."

"Like Easter eggs," Johnny commented.

This struck Eli's funny bone. "Maybe that's where it comes from," he suggested. "The Last Supper was a Seder, after all."

"The chocolate is the magic," Johnny asked.

Esther smiled. "One of the traditions of the Afikomen is that the children who find it give it back in exchange for a gift of some kind. When Chaim was a boy, that gift was a bit of chocolate. Over time his family tradition evolved, his father would switch the broken piece of plain matzah with an unbroken piece of chocolate matzah. We continued that tradition when Leah came, and …"

Sarah took over as Esther again had to fight back tears. "When she told us we just had to make sure little Shayna had her papa's tradition, especially this year."

Johnny looked around, and realized he was looking at a family. A family that had welcomed him as one of their own. "It's beautiful," he sighed. "Thanks for including me in all this."

At that moment Leah returned to the dining room in her dreamcatcher pajamas. This time Johnny burst out laughing. When he had bought them they had been just a little too big, but that had been fixed. "Dohd Johnny," Leah exclaimed. "Look what Sarah did." She twirled around, modeling her refitted pajamas. "Now they're perfect."

"Come, Ahoovatee. Let's finish dessert and say the final _bruchah_ so we can open the door for Elijah and off to bed."

"But I'm not tired anymore," Leah whined.

"You might not be," Esther allowed, "but I am, and Sarah worked hard on this meal all day, I'm sure she is, and Johnny still has to drive home."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why does Johnny have to drive home? If we can sleep over why can't he?"

"I wish I could," Johnny offered quickly, before Sarah and Eli would be too much on the spot, "but I have to go to work in the morning. If I sleep here then everybody else will be up early, too, and that's not fair. Thank you for thinking of me, though."

"But do you have to go right after dinner?"

"Dinner's pretty much done, though, Kiddo, isn't it?"

She pouted for just a moment. "Can you tuck me in after dessert?" He looked to Esther, who sighed but smiled and nodded. Leah saw her mother's silent consent. "Yay!"

She went to where she had left the chocolate Afikomen and, with great care, broke it into six equal pieces. "Why six, Ahoovatee," Esther asked her.

"I know we leave the wine for Elijah, but maybe Elijah can take some Afikomen to Abba." With that she placed a piece on the empty plate of the setting that had remained unused and uncleared from the table. The adults were silent as she distributed the other five pieces, gingerly laying one on each of the small dessert plates in front of them.

They finished their dessert in short order, though Leah dragged it out as long as she could. Her consumption of the Afikomen was its own ritual. She nibbled all around the edges, then licked the chocolate off what remained, until she finally finished it all.

As Esther had mentioned, there were the final prayers, one of thanks for the meal, and one to end the service. Finally Eli went to the front door with Leah in tow.

"Throughout our people's history, Elijah the Prophet has been the beloved character, pictured in legends as the bearer of good tidings. Jewish legends recall the mystical appearance of Elijah in times of trouble to promise relief and redemption, to lift downward spirits, and to plant hope in the hearts of the downtrodden. On this Seder night, when we pray for freedom, we invoke the memory of the beloved Elijah. May his spirit enter our home at this hour, and every home, bringing a message of hope for the future, faith in the goodness of man, and the assurance that freedom will come to all. We now welcome Elijah." With that, Eli stepped aside, allowing Leah to open the door.

Johnny's mind turned to memories of Chaim Ishtov, and the recent events that had brought Esther and Leah back into his life. Then he remembered that it was tragedy and injury that put him and the Gottmanns together as well. Here they all were, together, in the midst of what should have been dark times, celebrating freedom and hope.

"Go brush your teeth, Ahoovatee," Esther's instruction to Leah interrupted his reverie. Leah cocked her head and put out her lip, but Esther would have none of it. "Now," she said softly but firmly, "then bed."

Leah turned to Johnny. "Come on," he preempted her. He scooped her into his arms. "Teeth, then a story, and straight to bed." He ducked out of the room before Esther could object.

" _Lailah tov,_ Ima," Leah called over Johnny's shoulder with a delighted giggle. " _Lailah tov_ , Sarah _v'_ Eli."

"Good night, Shayna," Eli and Sarah called in unison.

"That child... " Esther's tired but happy voice followed Johnny down the hall.

Johnny put Leah down in front of the sink in the bathroom and, as he reached for her toothbrush, he caught a glimpse of his own reflection. He'd been so worried about his friend and her little girl, but he saw no worry. "A message of hope for the future, faith in the goodness of man," Eli had said. Faith in the goodness of man, indeed.

* * *

 **FOOTNOTES**

[viii] The Four Questions:  
1\. On all other nights we eat either bread or matzah; on this night, why only matzah?  
2\. On all other nights we eat herbs or vegetables of any kind; on this night why bitter herbs?  
3\. On all other nights we do not dip even once; on this night why do we dip twice?  
4\. On all other nights we eat our meals in any manner; on this night why do we sit around the table together in a reclining position?


	9. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 _ **~ April 17, 1973**_

"Man, it's a good thing Brackett released you guys when he did," Chet enthused to Johnny and Roy. "We really needed you on this run!"

"You're not kidding," Marco agreed.

Six tired, soot-covered firemen filed into the dayroom.

"Dohd Johnny," Leah exclaimed as she ran to him. She stopped short just before reaching him. "You smell," she stated, wrinkling her nose.

"Leah," Eli admonished as he slowly made his way over to them.

She took a step back from Johnny. "I'm sorry, but he smells." She turned to face the men. "You all smell."

"That's what fire smell like," Johnny explained with a smile, his teeth shining white from his soot-stained face. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Lunch," Leah offered matter-of-factly.

"Dinner went so well, Sarah thought you and your friends might like some of the leftovers for lunch." Eli glanced at Leah. "And she and Esther could both use the quiet."

The men chuckled, Cap and Roy, parents themselves, nodded knowingly.

Chet grinned. "By the way, Johnny, before the last run, your friends dropped by with lunch."

"Gee, Chet, thanks. I hadn't noticed."

That's when the crew spotted all the food on the table. "That's real nice of you," Cap offered. "If you can stand the smell a little longer," he said mostly to Leah, "we'll get cleaned up, and then we'd love for you to join us."

Eli checked his watch. It was almost 1:00. He and Leah had arrived at Station 51 just over an hour before, only to find that Johnny and his partner were out on a rescue. The engine crew had welcomed them and told them they could wait, then they, too, were called out. The captain had told them to feel free to stay, and they had, setting the table and warming the food so that Johnny and his friends would return to find a small feast waiting for them.

One by one the men excused themselves, and in no time all eight were seated around the table, preparing to eat.

"Eli, Leah, this is Captain Stanley," Johnny began the introductions.

"Pleasure," Cap smiled.

"Our engineer, Mike Stoker." Mike, too, smiled and nodded his greeting. "Marco Lopez and Chet Kelly."

"Hi," said Marco.

"It's a pleasure, Miss" Chet gallantly took Leah's hand and gave it a gentle kiss. She burst out laughing. He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"It tickles," she managed to squeeze out between giggles.

"My kiss tickles," he asked with exaggerated innocence.

"Your mustache," she explained catching her breath. "My _Abba_ had a mustache and a beard. He tickled, too."

"What's an abba?"

"That's Hebrew for father," Johnny rejoined the conversation. "You've both met my partner, Roy DeSoto," he resumed the introductions, "Guys, this is Eli Gottmann and Leah Ishtov."

"Ishtov," Chet repeated. "That's an unusual name."

"It's Hebrew," Leah told him.

"It means good man," Eli supplied.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." Johnny turned to Eli. "Isn't Gottmann German for good man? So you're both Goodman."

"Eli," Leah screamed happily as she threw herself at him and hugged him tight. "That means you and Sarah and Ima and me are a family!"

Eli hugged her back. "Yes, Shayna, we are family," he said softly, bending to kiss the top of her head.

"So if Johnny _Dohdee_ then he's your family, too." She sighed happily.

" _Dohdee,_ " Johnny asked. "Uncle something?"

"Mm-hmm," said Eli. "Shayna figures we're all one big family."

"Wait," Chet interrupted,"who's Shayna?"

This time it was Johnny who translated. "It's a nickname, Chet. Means 'pretty.'"

"And you are," Chet turned to Leah. "Beautiful."

She giggled, looked around the table, then quickly moved to the empty seat between Johnny and Cap. "Let's eat."

First Eli ladled the chicken soup over the matzah balls he had already put into the bowls. "What is it," Chet asked.

"Matzah balls," Leah told him.

"Jewish dumplings," Johnny clarified for the Irishman.

Chet grinned. "Bring 'em on. I love dumplings."

The hungry firefighters ate with gusto. Everything was well received until the slimy grayish lumps with sliced carrots.

"What's that," Marco asked doubtfully.

"It's called gefilte fish, Marco," said Johnny. "It's like meatloaf, except it's fish in gel broth instead of beef in gravy. Try it. It tastes better than it looks, trust me." As Marco and the others were about to give it a try, Johnny called out, "Wait a minute!" With a smile from Eli, Johnny reached for two small bottles that had been placed in the middle of the table by the salt and pepper. The contents appeared the same except for the color. In one it was white, the other purple. "Horseradish," he explained. "The purple is sweeter. Makes the fish go down easier." His crew eyed him suspiciously. "Try it."

"You can't decide you don't like something you didn't try yet." All eyes turned to Leah. "That's the rule," she continued, "you have to taste it before you can say you don't like it."

In an attempt to be good sports, or at least set good examples for her, they all tried the gefilte fish. It was met with mixed reactions. Marco seemed to enjoy it once he had added a lot of the spicier white horseradish. Cap took the smallest nibble he felt he could and still show Leah he had tried. It was fish, after all. Despite a tentative first bite, Roy found that, with a little of the purple horseradish, it was actually quite tasty. Mike tried a plain bite, a purple bite and a white bite, but despite his best effort, just could not bring himself to finish his piece of fish.

"Come on, Chet," Johnny cajoled. Chet had been watching the others in hopes of getting an idea if he would like it, but their split reactions gave him no help.

"Yeah," Leah parroted, "come on, Chet. Try it, you'll like it," she said seriously.

"Yeah," said Marco, "try it."

"You'll like it," Roy added with a grin.

Chet looked around the table. Everyone was looking back at him, waiting with bated breath. Finally he picked up his fork and scraped all the gel broth to the side of his plate. He then grabbed both horseradishes and mixed equal amounts. He speared a piece of carrot, scooped up his horseradish mixture behind it, then finished loading his fork with a piece of the fish.

"For Pete's sake, Kelly, it's not one of your culinary experiments," Johnny pushed. "Just taste it."

Chet closed his eyes and put the whole forkful into his mouth. His eyes opened wide. He chewed slowly, then finally swallowed. "Well," asked Leah anxiously.

Without a word, Chet reached for the platter, and helped himself to two more pieces. "You were right," he told the little girl. "I'll never say I don't like something I haven't tasted again."

The meal, conversation and laughter were interrupted a few minutes later by the ringing of the phone.

"Station 51, Captain Stanley speaking," Cap answered it. He listened a moment. "Thanks, Chuck." He hung up and rejoined the table, quickly replacing the solemn look on his face with a smile, but not quickly enough.

"What's up, Cap," asked Mike.

"Well," Cap began slowly, measuring his words for the sake of their younger guest, "there was another arson at the university. Turns out the incident on Saturday was connected. The Cant- " He stopped himself, realizing Leah would know what a Cantor was. "Mendelsohn is one of the lecturers for the program there this month. They got to the hall to find it … just like Saturday."

As it turned out, Cap needn't have been quite so careful. "There was another fire," Leah asked sadly.

"Yes, honey, I'm afraid so," Cap replied gently. "How did you know?"

"I hear Ima and Dohd Johnny and Sarah and Eli talk about arson. They don't think I understand. Arson means fire, doesn't it? Like when Ima and me were trapped?"

Cap turned his chair so he was facing her, looked directly into her eyes and said, "Yes, in part. An arson is a fire that someone sets on purpose."

Leah nodded. "On purpose," she repeated to herself. The connection made, she asked him "Somebody tried to burn Ima and me up on purpose?"

"I don't think so," Cap was quick to reply. "The man on the phone was the arson investigator. That's like a special policeman that works only on these kinds of fires. He thinks that the people wanted to burn the house you were staying in, but they didn't know you and your _ima_ were there. They burned a temple on Saturday and the hall where your _ima_ was supposed to talk. We don't think the people doing this want to hurt anybody."

"But it does hurt," she cried. "They're burning up houses and temples and schools! _Saba v'Savta_ told me people did that where they used to live before _Yisroel._ " Although she slipped into the Hebrew pronunciation in her excitement, the men all knew what she was saying. "Then they were burning people. Just because they were Jewish." She looked around the table, the tears flowing down her cheeks.

Johnny pulled her chair closer to him, then gently pulled her into his lap. Her face buried in his chest, he stroked her hair as she wept. All the men were silent. Finally she raised her tear-stained face to him. "Why do people hate us?"

"I wish I knew, Kiddo" he told her. "Some people just hate people who are different from them."

"But how are we different?"

"In all kinds of ways," Marco said. "Different religions, different skin, different languages. My skin is darker than a lot of people, and my family speaks Spanish. Some people hate us because of that."

"It's not bad now, but when my family first came to America a lot of the people weren't so nice to them," Roy offered.

"Mine, either," Chet added. "People hated the Irish back then."

The tears had stopped as Leah listened intently, not to just the men's words, but to the support and understanding they were offering. "That's what Saba _v'_ Savta said, too."

"Who is that," asked Cap.

" _Hohreem shel Abba_."

"Her father's parents," Eli translated. " _Saba v'savta_ is grandfather and grandmother."

"Did the people try to kill your families, too?"

This was met with stunned silence. Finally, Cap tried, "People can do terrible things, but I'm sure no one is trying to kill anyone."

"Yes they are," Leah insisted, the tears falling anew. "They killed Abba," she declared. "And Saba and Savta said that's why they have the numbers. Because people called Nazis tried to kill them. That's right, isn't it Eli? Ask him! He knows, he and Sarah have the numbers, too."

Eli self-consciously pulled his left arm across his body and grabbed his left elbow with his right hand, effectively hiding his left forearm despite the long sleeves he wore. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "Leah's papa was in Munich last year. Esther tells us that since then, despite her best efforts, his parents have become almost militant in their need to educate our girl."

"You mean Ima doesn't want Saba and Savta to talk about it to me."

"Yes, Shayna," Eli said with a small smile, "that is what I mean."

"She's so young to be worrying about these things," Roy said softly with a sad shake of his head.

"I'm not too young," Leah told him defiantly. "Saba and Savta say it's never too young. They say as long as people hate so much that I have to know."

"They're right," Johnny said quietly.

All eyes turned to him. "I don't know, John," said Cap. "Of course she should be taught, but she should be allowed to be a child for as long as she can."

"She is." There was a certainty in his voice. He pushed his plate back and sat Leah on the table in front of him so they were eye-to-eye. "A long time ago, long before I was even born, my people roamed the land freely."

"Roamed the land," Chet cut in light-heartedly before Johnny could continue. "Your people? What are you talking about Gage, what people?"

"Well, Kelly, if you must know, I'm talking about Indian tribes."

"You're a Indian," Leah asked in awe. "But you're a good guy."

"What do you mean, Kiddo?"

"In the movies the Indians are always the bad guys."

"Not everything is the same as in the movies," Cap chimed in in his most paternal voice.

Leah chewed her lip in thought. "I guess." She turned back to Johnny. "You don't look like a Indian."

"What does an Indian look like," Johnny asked carefully.

She frowned as she thought about it. "Indians have long hair," she finally replied, "even the boys."

"Firemen have to cut our hair," Johnny informed her with a smile. "What else?"

"Well... Indians wear feathers and paint on their faces."

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody," she admittedly shyly. "American movies."

Johnny rolled his eye and took deep breath before continuing. "The truth is that there are some features that are pretty common among Indians. Since I'm only half Indian, I don't necessarily look Indian. When I was a kid, not too much older than you, sometimes my friends and I would go into town and a lot of people were nicer to me than to the other kids. I understood pretty early that my life would be easier than my friends 'cause I look white, and I knew that wasn't fair. That didn't stop me from playing with my friends and having fun and doing all kinds of kid stuff with them, including Indian stuff."

"Indian stuff?"

"Sure. Like the Seder last night was Jewish stuff, right?" She smiled at him. "And you had fun, didn't you?" Her smile widened and she nodded. "We all did. I did, and I learned a lot, too. You do Jewish stuff, and you do kid stuff, too, like playing with your friends. What your grandparents are teaching you doesn't mean you stop that, right?"

"Right," she agreed enthusiastically.

Johnny lifted Leah off the table and put her back in her seat. "And don't trust everything you see in the movies. They get a lot wrong."

"You mean like how Indians are the bad guys?"

"Just like that."

"Maybe that's why," Leah mused.

"'Maybe that's why' what?"

"I watch the American cowboys and Indians movies at Moshie's house. We're not allowed to watch them at our house. Abba didn't like them.

"You were Abba's friend, weren't you, Dohd Johnny?" He nodded. "And you're a Indian and you're a very good guy. Did you teach Abba that the movies weren't right?"

All the men laughed. "I wish I could take credit for that," Johnny told her. "Your _abba_ was a very smart man. There are people that are going to tell you that you're not a good person just because you're Jewish, but that's not true, is it?" She shook her head. "Just like the people who made those movies decided the Indians were bad just because they were Indians. That's not true either, and your _abba_ understood that. He was a very good guy, too."

* * *

As was station tradition, the cards determined who drew dish duty after dinner. As had become a nearly equal part of the tradition, it was Johnny. This time Roy was at his side, drying, while Cap headed to his office and the rest of the crew gathered around the television.

"I love this movie," Chet exclaimed as the music swelled beneath the opening titles. Johnny stiffened slightly, recognizing it. He turned to grab a look at the television, and when he saw he was right, the dishes were forgotten.

"This garbage," Johnny exclaimed.

"What's your problem, Gage? It's just a movie. Just 'cause the whites are the heroes?"

"Geez, Chet, didn't you learn anything at lunch today?"

"Lunch," Chet asked innocently, with a wink to whichever of the other guys caught it. "What happened at lunch?"

Behind him the music gave way to whooping cries, a moment later the screen was filled with Indians on horseback, feathers in their hair, paint on their faces. Johnny gave an exasperated roll of his eyes and went back to Roy and the dishes.

"You OK," Roy asked, trying not to smile.

"Sure, why wouldn't I be," Johnny replied. "Ridiculous piece of racist propaganda," he continued under his breath with a nod toward the television. "Leah's barely five years old and she gets it."

"Well," Roy grabbed the last plate, which Johnny had been absently scrubbing, "we are talking about Chet."

Johnny chuckled and grabbed the towel to dry his hands. "You've got a point."

"Come on." Roy grabbed Johnny's elbow and steered him out of the room. "I think it's time for a supply run."

Johnny smiled. "Sure." He threw another glance at the TV. "Coffee with Dixie beats that garbage any day."


	10. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 _ **~ April 19, 1973**_

Role call and assignment of the day's tasks and chores were interrupted by the sound of the klaxon. "Squad 51," came the dispatch, sending Roy and John back to the university, this time to the administration building for a man down.

"You don't think it's -" Johnny started.

"No," Roy said curtly. "They only called us, I think that's a good sign."

"Maybe," Johnny replied hopefully, "but the offices don't open for almost an hour yet. This would be a good time to try something."

Roy's grip on the wheel tightened. "I guess we'll know soon enough."

They pulled up to the administration building just a few minutes later. They were greeted by a young woman who appeared to be a student.

"What happened," asked Roy as he and Johnny began taking out their equipment.

"Someone broke in," the woman explained. "I'm not really sure exactly what happened," she continued dramatically, "Dr. Callahan came in early, he does that sometimes, especially since all this stuff with this month's program started. You know, the fires and everything. Anyway, I came in a little while ago and found him on his office floor. He was all groggy, and his leg's all messed up."

"Did you call - " Johnny's question was answered by the patrol car pulling up behind the squad.

Barely a minute later, Roy and Johnny were in the office of the Chairman of the Department of Social Sciences while Susan, the student who had greeted them, spoke with officer Vince Howard.

Dr. Callahan complained of a headache, but the grogginess Susan had reported was already fading. "What happened," Johnny asked.

The Chairman grunted. "Damn troublemakers," he muttered. "I walked in on someone wrecking my office. As you can see, the desk is near the door, he was on the other side of the room pulling files out of the drawers. I grabbed the phone to call for help, kept the desk between us. Though I was so clever. Didn't see the other one 'til he hit me. I fell back over my chair."

"You might have a concussion," Roy told him. Despite his nearly white hair, Dr. Callahan appeared to be barely 40 years old, with bright blue eyes that grew brighter as clarity set in. "I really can't say for sure, but they'll confirm that at the hospital." Dr. Callahan grimaced at the word hospital.

"Unfortunately," Johnny added, "I can say for sure: your left leg is broken." Dr. Callahan nodded, the grimace growing.

Vince waited while the paramedics got their patient onto the backboard, applied the C-collar, and communicated with the hospital. "How're you doing there, Professor," Vince asked as Johnny splinted the broken leg and Roy began the ordered IV.

"I've been better," Callahan tried to joke. "I feel like a sausage stuffed into the casing. I can move, you guys."

"And once the doctors have checked you out, and determined it's safe, they'll make you a lot more comfortable," Roy offered with an encouraging smile. "The way that you were hit, hard enough to cause you to flip over furniture, break a bone, and lose consciousness, however briefly, we need to take precautions."

Callahan nodded, then grunted as Johnny finished with the splint. "Sorry," said Johnny. "Unfortunately, with a concussion, we can't give you anything for pain. At least not-"

"I know," Dr. Callahan cut him off, "not until the doctors check me out. It's a precaution," he echoed Roy sarcastically. He then offered up his own weak smile. "I understand. I wish I didn't; then I could blame you guys. Well, yell at you, anyway. I know whose fault it is."

"So you got a good look at who did this," Vince asked as the ambulance and a second squad car pulled up.

"Excuse me, there, Vince." Roy edged Vince out of the way as he guided the ambulance attendants to position the gurney beside the patient.

"You riding in," Johnny asked as Roy gathered the drug box and biophone.

"Hold up, Roy," Vince called. After a moment's conversation with his fellow officer, Vince trotted over to Roy. The two men spoke briefly, then both climbed into the back of the ambulance. Johnny closed the vehicle's door and returned to the squad, following the ambulance away from the scene.

* * *

 _ **~ April 23, 1973**_

Roy and Johnny were at the table, working on their log. Mike busied himself at the stove while Marco prepared to set the table. Chet swept in from the bay and headed directly for the television, stifling a giggle as he snapped it on. Roy could feel Johnny stiffen as the familiar guitar of yet another spaghetti western filled the room.

Johnny took a deep breath, and, forcing himself to remain calm, took one of the glasses Marco had put on the table, then moved to the refrigerator and helped himself to a glass of milk. He gulped it down, and poured another.

"Hey Gage," Chet called over, "save some milk for the rest of us."

Johnny took a small sip, smiled at Chet, and returned to his seat. "How much longer, you think, Mike?"

Mike double checked his pots. "You have some time," he replied.

"Thanks, Stoke." He turned his attention to his partner. "Where were we?"

Roy's response was drowned out by the Indian war cries pouring from the television.

"Chet," Johnny yelled. Slow inhale, then, calmly, "can you please lower that? Can't you see we're trying to work here?"

Chet looked up innocently. "What's the matter, Gage? Don't you appreciate great American cinema?"

"Great American cinema," Chet's pigeon sputtered. "Chet, not only is it lousy cinema, it's not even American!"

Chet leapt to his feet, somehow managing to turn off the volume on the television in the same movement. "Johnny, just because the producers saved a few bucks by shooting outside of America, that doesn't make the story any less historical."

"'Historical?' You can't be serious! This movie, the movie last week, and all the ones before that are as historical as Mike's fried chicken. And Mike's chicken is American!"

"Calm down, Gage." Chet was practically giddy. "I know you don't like the one's that over simplify the way things were, but some of the Indians in this one are good guys."

Johnny took another deep breath. "Chet," he tried again, "it's not about good guys and bad guys. It's not that simple. It's about respect."

Chet stopped the wisecrack that sprang to mind as he took in the expression on Johnny's face. "What do you mean?" He joined Johnny and Roy at the table.

"Look, I know how you feel about these movies," Johnny began, measuring his words, "and maybe it is just that the people making them didn't know any better. The thing is, they could have. Known better, I mean. I bet none of the writers ever even talked to a real Indian."

Chet thought for a moment, then offered, "Maybe they didn't talk to any, but they could have read about them."

"What, like in that Parkham book you were reading? He was on the reservation but he didn't learn anything. He had his mind made up before he ever even got there, the anthros always did. Then they wrote about whatever they thought they saw that fit the theories they already had. In the movies they don't even have to base it on something they really saw. They make up whatever they want and it's ok 'cause it's 'fiction,' except people see those movies and think they're based on history. They're not.

"For one thing, not all tribes wear feathers. And the ones that do, the feathers mean something. So does the paint, it isn't just war paint, you know. Do you know that even in this day and age there are places in this country where it's illegal for Indians to practice their beliefs!"

"Ok, Gage," Chet put up his hands in a placating gesture. "Ok, I get it. Most movies show the Irish as dirty cops in Boston and New York, so I really do know that movies aren't history. Why didn't you just say so last week when we were talking about it? We were getting into the whole religious part of it, weren't we?"

Johnny sighed. "'Cause we were talking to a five-year-old. Not even, she'll be five this summer. I didn't think it was appropriate to get into all that, at least not without asking her mother."

"Maybe you should," Chet offered sincerely.

"Should what?"

"Ask her mother. She's a real smart kid. This kind of stuff hit her family hard, unfortunately she knows the worst of it first hand. And it's good for her to know other people go through it too." Chet stopped abruptly, not sure he was articulating his point well. "Look, Gage, it's obvious the kid's crazy about you," his lip curled involuntarily, but he bit back the joke before it could escape. "I don't know kids, I don't know if almost five is old enough for stuff this heavy. I do know this particular kid listens to you, and maybe if she knows other people go through the same kind of stuff her family is going through, it'll help her."

"Kelly's got a point there, John," Cap chimed in. "You're right about asking her mother before you get into anything this important or complex," he continued, "but she is sharp. From what Eli told us, her grandparents are pretty myopic. You could go a long way to helping her understand the big picture."

Roy gathered up the paramedics' paperwork as Marco finally brought the plates and silverware to the table. "There you go, Junior," Roy patted Johnny's shoulder. "You got a girl who's crazy about you, and her parents like you, too."

* * *

 _ **~ April 28, 1973**_

"Ok, calm down," Cap said into the phone. "Do you know the address?" He listened a moment, then wrote it down. "No, you did the right thing. … Sure, just hold on a minute.

"Gage, DeSoto," he called. Roy came in from the office where he'd been doing paperwork; Johnny came running in a moment later from the latrine. "Still alarm, woman down," he handed Roy the address slip. As the paramedics got into the squad, Cap returned to the call. "Ok," he said. "I'll stay right here with you. You can put him on the phone when they get there."

The bay door rose, the guys slipped on their helmets and Roy handed the slip to Johnny. Without checking any maps, he easily directed Roy to their destination.

Just over five minutes later they were entering the Gottmann's home. "Sarah," Johnny called.

"They're here," he heard Leah's voice ring out. A moment later she was calling, "Dohd Johnny, it's for you."

The paramedics stepped into the living room to find Esther laying on the floor, apparently in labor, Leah kneeling beside her, holding up the phone. "Hello?"

"That you, Gage?"

"Cap?"

"Yup. You guys all set?"

"Yeah, Cap, we're good." Just like that, the call was over. Roy had already put on his gloves and was examining Esther. "Hey, Kiddo. Where's Sarah or Eli?"

"Eli said he had to go PT. Sarah's taking a shower." For the first time, Johnny noticed the sound of the running water. "I knocked, but the water's too loud, I think. She didn't answer me." She pointed toward the phone. "The pad had your work number, and you helped last time Ima got hurt. You can help now, right?"

Johnny smiled. "Yes, we're going to help. You did just the right thing." He grabbed the biophone and soon had Dr. Morton on the line, repeating Esther's vitals as Roy read them off. "She's not due for almost three more weeks," he added. At that moment, Esther let out a small scream. Frightened, Leah began to cry and tried to grab Roy's arm away from her mother. "It's ok," Johnny told her as he gently but firmly took her hand and pulled her away from him.

"But he's hurting Ima," she wailed.

"He's not," Johnny assured her. "Ima's not hurt, Kiddo, not like you think. She's having the baby." Leah's tears stopped abruptly and her eyes grew wide.

"She is?"

Johnny smiled. "She is. And sometimes having a baby hurts, but if you stand right here," he placed her by his side, "and stay out of the way, Roy and I are going to make this as easy as possible for her. Got it?"

"Got it," she smiled.

"Good. I have to go get something to help. You stay put." He rose and turned to the door, but had only taken a couple of steps when there was a sudden flurry of activity. The ambulance attendants wheeled the gurney in the front door just as Sarah came down the stairs. Dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, her hair wet, she ran into the room to stand behind Leah, her hands lightly resting on the child's shoulders.

"I thought … it was just … cramps," Esther panted, looking to Sarah apologetically. "It's … too soon."

Sarah stepped over to her and took her hand. "All things in the good Lord's time. You should just both be healthy." With that, she leaned in and, although nothing came out of her mouth, spit over Esther three times.

There was no time to ask about it. They quickly had Esther on the gurney and headed for the ambulance. Roy was a step behind it with the biophone, while Johnny followed with the rest of their equipment. Sarah and Leah brought up the rear.

"I'll ride in," Johnny volunteered.

"No," Esther tried to smile. "You're … you're _mishpucha_. Please." Roy then climbed into the ambulance with her while Johnny finally got the OB box from the squad, then passed it in to him.

"See you at Rampart." He closed the ambulance doors and they were off.

He was closing up the empty compartments on the squad when a small voice behind him asked, "Can I go with you?" Leah looked at him so pleadingly he couldn't bear to tell her No. Fortunately, he didn't have to.

"You'll come with me," Sarah said firmly. Johnny could see Leah struggling, wanting to argue, and finally choosing to remain silent. "Come," she took Leah's hand, "the keys are in the house and we have to leave Eli a note. We'll see Ima and Johnny at the hospital. Yes?"

"Yes." He moved to the driver's door, Sarah and Leah headed to the house. "Hey, Sarah," Johnny called. They both turned to him. "What's _misspucka_?"

She smiled. " _Mishpucha_ ," she corrected, Leah giggling at her side. "Family."


	11. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

 ** _~ April 28, 1973 (cont.)_**

Anxious as he was to check on Esther, Johnny knew she was in good hands with Roy, and, truth be told, with Morton, too. He also knew Leah needed him now more than her mother did, so he waited by the entrance, standing next to the squad, watching for Sarah's car. What seemed an eternity later, the three of them raced over to the desk, where Roy and Dixie were waiting.

"Well," Johnny asked.

"Where's Ima," Leah demanded. "Where's my new sister?"

Dixie smiled. "What makes you so sure it's a girl," she asked Leah sweetly.

"It has to be," Leah explained with the impeccable logic of a nearly-five-year-old. "Since Abba's gone, Ima says it's just us girls. So it has to be a girl."

Dixie's smile widened. "I don't know about that," she winked at Roy, "but your new _brother_ is upstairs in a part of the hospital called NICU, where we take care of babies, and your _ima_ is right in there," she nodded toward treatment four, "with Dr. Morton."

"Brother?" The emotions danced quickly across Leah's face. Disappointment, confusion, then excitement. "Brother!" she squealed.

At that moment, Dr. Morton joined them.

They all spoke at once:  
"Well," asked Johnny.  
"How is she," asked Roy.  
"Where's Ima," asked Leah.

Dr. Morton laughed. "Easy," he chuckled. He turned to Leah. "Your mom's right in that room," he pointed to the door from which he had just come. "She's fine. Dr. Hamm's in with her now, and we're going to admit her, but, all things considered, she's just fine and should be out of here in no time.

"Before you ask, the baby's fine, too. He's been taken to the NICU for observation because he's so early, but Dr. Hamm is confident he can be moved to the regular nursery as soon as tomorrow." He squatted so he and Leah were eye-to-eye. "I think your family will all be together very soon." He stood, and offered Roy his hand. "You did a good job."

"You- " Johnny stammered. "You delivered him?"

Roy nodded and smiled. "Didn't you say the father ran track? Well, it looks like he's his father's son." Johnny seemed dazed. "You ok there, Junior?"

"Huh? Yeah. Yes, of course. It just happened so fast." He smiled. "Thanks, Partner."

"Is there any way to see the baby," Sarah asked.

"There's a window," Morton told her. "The NICU can be upsetting, but your little guy didn't need any IV's or assistance breathing, so it should be ok, but-"

Dixie cleared her throat as she came out from behind the desk. "We don't usually allow such young visitors," she told Leah, "but maybe, just this once, for a special _mishpuchah_." She offered the child her hand. "Family, right?"

"How'd you know that," Johnny asked.

Dixie and Leah laughed. "You told me," Dixie replied.

"I did?" Johnny searched his memory. "Oh, man. I did, didn't I?" He blushed. "I guess Esther was right to have you ride in," he mumbled to Roy.

Sarah took Leah's free hand. "You're a big sister now, Shayna. Are you ready?"

"I want Dohd Johnny to come."

The tones of the handie-talkie answered for him. "I wish I could, Kiddo," he tapped the radio, "but this says we have to go back to work. There are other people out there that need our help. You blow your brother a kiss for me, and I'll be back to see him and Ima as soon as I can."

* * *

 ** _~ April 30, 1973_**

Johnny sauntered into the room as Esther latched the small suitcase Sarah had brought with her toiletries and change of clothes. "Let me do that." He grabbed the bag and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

"What are you doing here," Esther asked, sitting gingerly on the bed. "I thought you were working today."

"I am, tonight. One of the guys is covering for me, but only half a shift, which leaves me plenty of time to drive you home." He grinned. "Doc says the little guy's following you out of here tomorrow."

She nodded. "With everything that's happened, and his coming early, I was so afraid, but Dr. Hamm said he's strong. We have to stay a few more weeks before he'll be clear to fly, but if things keep going the way they have been, we should be home in time for Leah's birthday." She sighed. "I am thinking about leaving Los Angeles right away, though. Maybe the train or a bus to my folks in New York." Johnny's face fell, but he remained silent. "I know. Sarah and Eli are amazing, and they've invited us to stay for as long as we want. And you've been wonderful, and Leah loves you all so much, but is it really safe here?"

"Sure," Johnny enthused. "I know there's been all that trouble around the program at the university, but nothing's happened off campus." She raised an eyebrow. "Ok, for a second I forgot that the temple isn't actually on campus, but that's the only thing to happen since you left there, right?"

"I suppose."

"And … well … " He took a deep breath. "We love you guys. _Mishpuchah_ , right?"

She smiled, then finally said, "I'll think about it. No promises, mind you, but I will think about it."

He returned her smile. She suddenly reminded him of his own mother, whose promises to "think about it" in that same tone always ended well for him.

A few minutes later, the nurse showed up with the wheelchair. Esther got settled, Johnny placed her bag in her lap, then took charge. They were soon parked outside the nursery.

"I don't want to leave without him," Esther sighed.

Johnny laid a hand on her shoulder. "It's only one night," he pointed out, "and I'm off tomorrow. If you want me to drive you guys."

She reached up and patted his hand. "I'd like that."

It wasn't long before they were safely back at Sarah and Eli's, and after hugs and kisses all around, Esther was settled on the couch with Leah wrapped in her arms.

"We have to discuss the bris," said Sarah matter-of-factly. Esther sighed. "What's wrong?"

She smiled sadly. "Nothing. Not wrong, exactly. I just wish the whole family could be here."

"But Ima," said Leah, "the family is here. We have Sarah _v'_ Eli and Dohd Johnny."

"Yes, Ahoovatee, but I wish Grandma and Grandpa and Saba and Savta could be here, too."

Leah furrowed her brow in thought. "We'll take lots of pictures," she stated. "And Sarah and Eli are like a _saba_ _v'savta_ , right?"

Esther grimaced slightly. "Yes, they are, but we can't call them that."

"Why not," Leah demanded.

"You don't want to hurt Saba and Savta's feelings," Sarah offered kindly.

Leah stuck out her lip in a pout, to which Eli replied, "If you insist, Shayna, you could call us Bubbe and Zaide."

Esther smiled. "That's lovely," she said. "Thank you."

"What does it mean," Leah asked.

"Well," her mother began, "you know that _saba_ _v'savta_ and grandmother and grandfather mean the same thing." The little girl nodded. "And for Abba's _ima v'abba_ we use the Hebrew, and for my mom and dad we use the English."

"I know," Leah whined.

" _Bubbe_ and _zaide_ means grandmother and grandfather in Yiddish."

Leah giggled with delight and ran to Eli. "Zaide," she crowed, and threw her arms around his neck. She then popped over to Sarah and repeated the hug. "Bubbe!"

Esther yawned. "Why don't you head on upstairs," Eli suggested. "We can work this out later."

Esther nodded. "There is one thing I'd like to settle now." She turned to Johnny. "John, would you be our _sendak_."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Without even knowing what a _sendak_ was, he knew from the expression Esther wore that it was important. "Um … uh … Yeah, yes! I'm honored … I think. What's a _sendak_?"

Esther smiled as she rose and stepped to him. "You'll hold the baby at the bris. It's very important, not unlike a godfather." Johnny was speechless. Before he could find the words, Esther had kissed his cheek and headed for the stairs.

He was suddenly aware of a tugging at his hand. "Dohd Johnny," Leah sounded exasperated. It was then he realized she's been calling his name. He bent to her, where she kissed his other cheek. She then turned, and she and her mother went upstairs.


	12. Chapter Ten

**CHAPTER TEN**

 ** _~ May 1, 1973_**

Johnny came running into the ER, out of breath when he caught up to Sarah and Esther at the nurse's station, and dropped the large, brown paper-wrapped package he was carrying on the floor beside them.

"Johnny!" Esther offered a surprised smile. "I thought you couldn't make it."

"Not exactly." He picked up the package and placed it on the desk in front of her.

"What's this?"

"Open it." He stepped back and winked to Sarah. "It's only a loaner," he added quickly, "but it's yours for today." With the paper now crumpled on the floor at her feet, sitting on the desk in front of Esther was an infant car seat. "It's Jennifer DeSoto's," Johnny explained. "It was JoAnne's idea; you know, Roy's wife. After everything you guys have been through, she just wanted to help make the little guy a little safer."

Esther's eyes filled with grateful tears. "That's so thoughtful of her," she said quietly.

"She also asked me to tell you that you can have Chris's carriage."

"Doesn't she need it for her daughter?"

"Nope. JoAnne's parents got them a new one when they had a girl - pink and frilly. The first one's all yours for as long as you need it." Johnny grinned. "Here." He plopped a large bag that neither of the women had noticed until now down on the desk next to the infant seat. She looked at him questioningly, but he just repeated his initial instruction. "Just open it."

She reached into the bag and began pulling out the cutest baby-boy clothes she had ever seen. Booties and jumpers and a onesie covered in fire engines. "Sarah told me about the clothes that she made to bring him home in, but JoAnne figured you'll need more than just one outfit, and she had all this stuff from when Chris was a baby."

"Please, tell her we …" She thought a moment. "Do you think she'd mind if you gave me her number. I'd really like to thank her personally."

Dixie joined them before Johnny could reply. "Hi," she chirped. "Right on time." She went behind the desk and pulled out a small stack of forms. "Thanks for coming in this way; I have everything all ready for the little guy's discharge." She put the seat on the floor and placed the stack on the desk in front of Esther. "Except for one thing." She looked directly at Esther. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Traditionally, the baby is named at the bris." Esther smiled sadly. "We had talked about names before Chaim left for Munich. Boy or girl, the plan was to name the baby after Chaim's paternal grandmother. There are cousins on his mother's side, but…" She looked from Johnny's questioning expression to Dixie's. "Tradition also says that we name a new child for the last family member to have passed who doesn't have a namesake yet. Chaim's parents lost most of their family in the camps. Chaim himself is named for his grandfather, and I want to honor that, but…

"Chaim," she stated emphatically. "My son is Chaim Daniel, after his father and his great grandmother Danielle."

Johnny clapped his hands together loudly, distracting himself as well as the women from the emotional moment. "Sarah, where are you parked? I'll go install this thing while you guys get the ba— get Chaim ready to go."

Sarah was already reaching into her purse. She pulled out her keys and told him, "I'm in the main parking lot right by the walkway to the Emergency Department lot."

He laughed. "I thought I recognized your car, I'm parked right across from you." He took her keys, the seat, and the bag of clothes. "Be right back," he called over his shoulder as he headed out.

It wasn't long before Johnny came bounding out of the stairwell nearest the nursery. "I didn't feel like waiting for the elevator," he explained sheepishly when they all turned to look at him.

"We're just waiting for Dr. Hamm," said Dr. Brackett, "but everything seems to be in order." As if called, Dr. Hamm came into the hallway from the nursery. "Arnie," Brackett greeted him warmly.

"Well," Esther asked anxiously.

"Well." Dr. Hamm smiled broadly. "He's a little miracle, that one. Between your smoke inhalation, and all the other stress that that fire set off, then his early arrival, not to mention this was a stressful pregnancy to begin with, I would've expected … something, some kind of trouble. He's perfect, Mrs. Ishtov. A little small, but otherwise perfect." He took the clipboard Dixie held out to him and signed the necessary forms with a flourish.

"Dr. Hamm, when do you think he'll be strong enough to travel?"

"Mrs. Ishtov, I don't think you should think about flying home for at least a month. He's beautiful, but he is a premie."

"Oh, I realize that," Esther said. "I mean a road trip, like a train or bus. See, my parents live in New York, and I'd love to have the bris there, with them."

"Bris," asked the doctor.

"Ceremonial circumcision and naming. It's important, and it's supposed to be when he's eight days old, though it can be later if it's medically necessary."

"What does the ceremony entail?"

Esther briefly described the bris. When she got to the part about the baby receiving a few drops of wine, Dr. Hamm nodded. "He's certainly strong enough to be circumcised right away," he said, "but I'm not so sure a 'road trip' is a good idea. Not yet. I think you should wait at least two more weeks and see how he progresses before you consider such a long trip, especially seeing as you won't have doctors on the train or bus. I'm not so sure the wine is a good idea either, not quite yet. With everything we just talked about, I'd feel better if you could wait a bit. Better safe than sorry."

"Understood," Esther smiled. "Thank you, Doctor. Thank you very much!"

Dr. Hamm returned her smile. "Go on, get him out of here."

* * *

A short time later the two car caravan pulled up to the Gottmann home. Sarah pulled into the driveway while Johnny parked on the street in front of the house. While Sarah helped Esther out of the car with little Chaim, Johnny pulled a carriage from the back of his Rover, then hurried over to the other car to get the bag of clothes from the trunk.

As the little troop neared the front door, it flew open. "Ima," Leah screamed happily. She ran to her mother, stopping short as Esther bent slightly and showed her the now sleeping baby. Leah gasped audibly. " _Shalom, ach teenok. Ani achotcha,_ " she whispered.

"Come, Shayna." Eli had walked out behind Leah and now gently tried to steer her back to the house. "Let Ima and _deyn_ _kleyne bruder_ in the house."

She looked up at him questioningly. "Your little brother," Johnny told her before Eli could.

"Dohd Johnny," squealed Leah with delight as she ducked away from Eli to run to him. While Eli retrieved the carriage, Johnny dropped the bag of clothes to swing her once around, then he put her down, took her hand and retrieved the bag with his other and they followed the others into the house. "How'd you know that?"

"Some people in my family used to speak German," he informed her, "It's close enough to the Yiddish that I can figure some of it out."

"But I thought you were a Indian. There's German Indians?"

He laughed. "I'm only part Indian. The other part is German."

"You mean like how Abba was _sabra_ and Ima is American?"

By this time they were all in the living room, Esther settled comfortably on the couch, marveling at her son. Sarah took the bag of clothes from Johnny and placed it at the foot of the stairs for the time being. " _Sabra_ is born in Israel," she told him.

He sat down in the chair across from Esther and pulled Leah into his lap. "Just like that."

"So I'm half _sabra_ , half American, half German Indian."

The adults laughed, and Johnny gave the little girl a hug. "Yes, Kiddo, and all _mein meydl_."

She threw her arms around his neck. " _Ani ohevet otcha_ , Dohdi."

"I love you too, Kiddo."

It was then he noticed the silence in the room, as Eli, Sarah, and Esther watched them. It was a tender moment quickly broken by Leah jumping from his lap and bounding over to her mother. "Ima, can I hold him?"

Esther sighed happily. "Just a moment, Ahoovati." She glanced to Sarah, who quickly came and took the baby. Esther stood, and instructed Leah to take her seat. She then piled the couch pillows around her daughter so that they would support both children. "Put your arms like this," she demonstrated, making sure Leah's elbow was firmly supported by the pillow, "and make sure to hold his head." She took the baby from Sarah and placed him in Leah's arms. "Now, don't move." She sat down on the other end of the couch.

Leah looked up at her mother with wide eyes and a wider smile, then down at her new brother. In a quiet voice that grew steadily stronger, she began singing,  
" _Guten Abend, gute Nacht, mit Rosen bedacht, mit Näglein besteckt,  
_ " _schlupf′ unter die Deck! Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt.  
_ " _Morgen früh, wenn Gott will, wirst du wieder geweckt._ "

In a voice just as soft as Leah's had been Johnny joined her for the second verse.  
" _Guten Abend, gute Nacht, von Englein bewacht, die zeigen im Traum  
_ " _dir_ _Gottes Engel_ _. Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum ′s Paradies.  
_ " _Schlaf nun selig und süß, schau im Traum ′s Paradies._ "

Although Johnny stumbled over one of the lyrics, he quickly remembered that the original German referred to Jesus, and realized that was likely not as it had been taught to Leah. Then they all sang it in English.  
"Lullaby and good night,  
"With roses bedight,  
"With lilies o'er spread  
"Is baby's wee bed.  
"Lay thee down now and rest,  
"May thy slumber be blessed."

"Lullaby and good night,  
"Thy mother's delight,  
"Bright angels beside  
"My darling abide.  
"They will guard thee at rest,  
"Thou shalt wake on my breast."

There were satisfied smiles all around. Esther looked around at her newfound California family. "I have a confession to make," she announced. The others, except for the children, looked to her expectantly. "I'm disappointed that we won't be home for the bris, but I knew that would be. I just want you all to know … I'm glad we're here."

"Thank you, Bubeleh," said Eli. "We, too."

"Speaking of being here," said Sarah, "what of the bris?"

Esther bit her lip. "Since I couldn't get home, I was hoping to be with my parents, even though the doctor said to wait, but the trip would add a few more days. I can't do that."

"G-d would understand," Eli offered half-heartedly.

"Yes," Esther chuckled, "I expect so, but my in-laws would never forgive me. If they can't attend, then the least I can do is follow the law strictly. It's what they'd want."

"Is it what Chaim would want," asked Johnny tentatively.

Esther thought for a minute. "No," she finally answered. "It was a bone of contention with his parents. They're quite strict. He wasn't. People always came first with him."

"I remember," Johnny replied almost wistfully.

"You do, don't you," Esther smiled at him. "Anyway, Dr. Hamm said no travel for at least two weeks, and about that for the ceremony. I can't put it off any longer than necessary, and waiting to get to New York without flying would add at least another week. Little Chaim will be almost a month old by then. I can't do that unnecessarily."

"So next Sunday," suggested Sarah. "May 13. I should call Rabbi Whiman?"

Esther nodded. "I'll double check with Dr. Hamm, but that seems fine. Thirteen days is close enough to two weeks."

"Ess," Johnny began almost shyly. She turned to him. "You asked me the other day about being the …" He searched his memory.

" _Sendak_ ," she completed for him.

"Right, _sendak_. But …"

"What's wrong, Johnny?"

"Well, you said it was important, like a Godfather. How could you ask me that if you were going to try doing this thing in New York? I mean, was I supposed to come to New York? It would be awfully fast, and even if I could get the time, I don't know if I can afford a trip to New York, not on such short notice."

Esther stepped to him and took his hand. "They're my parents, Johnny. With everything going on since we got here, I knew I wouldn't be giving birth at home. My folks already have a reservation to come to Tel Aviv next month, about a week before my original due date. Then they'd have stayed through the bris. With the way things happened, Chaim's parents can't be here for it, and I think I knew what Dr. Hamm would say, but I had to try." She searched for the words to help him understand, but finally just repeated, "They're my parents."

Johnny smiled. "I get it. Family."

"Friends, too," Esther continued. "Johnny, do you think the DeSoto's would come? All the men from your station, but especially them. I know he's important to you, and his wife's already been so kind and we've never even met!"

"I'd have to ask, but—"

"No," Esther interrupted. "You don't understand. I want to ask them myself. I'm just asking … You know them, so I'm asking if you believe they'd accept, that's all."

He grinned. "Yeah. Yeah, I do."

Just then Leah yawned. "Come, Ahoovati," said her mother as she rose. "Time for a nap." She scooped up the baby.

"No, Ima," Leah whined. "I want to stay with Chaim."

"You will," Eli told her.

"Huh?"

"I dug out our family's old cradle from the garage when you were in hospital and cleaned it up. While you were out getting the little one I put it in Leah's room."

" **My** room? I thought you said it was your daughter's room."

"It was, Shayna, but she's all grown up now, with a home of her own. As long as you are in this house, the room is yours." He looked to the baby. "Well, both of yours."

" _Todah_ , Zaide, _todah rabah_!" She hugged Eli tight.

"You're welcome," Eli and Sarah said together.

Leah turned to her mother. "Let's go, Ima. I'll nap with Chaim in **our** room."

As soon as Esther and the children were upstairs, Sarah ushered her husband and Johnny into the kitchen. In no time, the three were seated around the kitchen table with coffee and a plate of macaroons. "Unless you'd like some chocolate-covered matzah," she asked Johnny. "There's some left, maybe."

"What are you up to," Johnny asked.

"Their family, both sides," Sarah said matter-of-factly. "We have less than two weeks to get them here." Eli nodded.

"But how," Johnny asked. "How will you even get in touch with them? How are you going to get their numbers without asking Esther. Leah would get them if she could, but smart as she is, I'm not so sure she could keep the secret."

"Already have them," said Eli with a smug grin. "Someone had to call them and let them know she was having the baby. Too expensive to call from the hospital, so there you go."

Johnny added his own cheshire grin to those of the Gottmanns. "Do you really think we can pull this off?"

* * *

 ** _~ May 5, 1973_**

"Good morning, good morning, good morning!" Johnny strode cheerfully into the locker room.

"Good morning yourself, Junior," returned Roy with an equally cheerful smile.

Chet watched them suspiciously. "What's with you guys," he asked.

"Just a good mood, Chet," Johnny countered. "Anything wrong with that?"

Chet shrugged. "No, nothing wrong."

Roy went on as if Chet hadn't interrupted. "So, Esther called Joanne on Wednesday. You'd think the two of them had known each other for years."

"Does that mean you guys're coming to the bris?"

"Wouldn't miss it. In fact, JoAnne and I are going to help out with transportation for the grandparents." He held up his hand, stopping Johnny's question on his lips. "Of course we didn't say anything to Esther. JoAnne called the house back later to ask if Esther or the kids needed anything; Sarah answered and told her what you're all up to. JoAnne's station wagon is the biggest car any of us have; it's the only one that'll hold everybody and all the luggage in one trip, so Anne volunteered it and me. She and Esther and the kids will get together while I take Anne's car to the airport. They're real excited about getting the kids together."

"What's a bris," asked Chet.

"It's a naming ceremony for Jewish baby boys," said Cap as he joined them in the locker room. "And a," he cleared his throat, "circumcision."

"Ouch," Chet flinched.

"How'd you know that, Cap," asked Marco as he joined them from the latrine.

"I've been around. Gage isn't the only one with Jewish friends, y'know."

Johnny grinned at his captain. "You never let on when they were here."

"Not necessary, you did a fine job. Besides, good food is good food." He grimaced. "And fish is fish. Most of my friends know better than to even offer, but I didn't want to set a bad example for the kid."

"Far out." Johnny stepped into the middle of the small group as their last member came into the locker room. "Hey, Mike," he greeted the engineer. He clapped his hands together. "Esther wants to invite you all to the bris. It's on Sunday, a week from tomorrow, and since we're off that weekend…"

The men exchanged glances, then broke out into smiles. Johnny couldn't wait to call Esther. The assent was unanimous.

The tones sounded. The phone call would have to wait.

* * *

After clearing the dinner dishes, Sarah went into the den to check the answering machine. It was Shabbat, and so no phone or even the machine until after sunset. There was one message. Johnny had called; the men of Station 51 had accepted the invitation. She could hear the men laughing and shouting good naturedly in the background. Johnny said the shift was slow and steady, and that if he had the chance, he'd call back after the sun went down.

She went into the family room just in time to see the regular program be interrupted with a news bulletin.

"We join you now, live from James Alexander Hall, the university performing arts center." Something behind the reporter exploded. "A fourth alarm has been called in to fight this fire, which police believe to be the work of the arsonist or arsonists that have been attacking university buildings that were a part of last month's lecture series on the Jewish experience, as well as the attack on Temple Emanu-El, with whom the Social Studies department had coordinated the program.

"Although it is Saturday evening, there was no performance tonight. There was a technical crew preparing for the interfaith service scheduled for tomorrow morning in response to these attacks, to be hosted by Father Teague of St. Brigid's, Reverend Landon of the Calvary Baptist Church, and Rabbi Whiman, who is still recovering from injuries sustained in the temple attack."

Esther was upstairs, nursing baby Chaim. Eli sat in his recliner; Leah was on the couch, where Sarah joined her, never taking her eyes from the television.

The camera panned to the fire, where the firemen worked in what appeared to be organized chaos, battling the huge blaze. Over this picture, the newscaster continued, "There have been some minor injuries in previous attacks, including Rabbi Whiman and Esther Ishtov, widow of Israeli Olympic athlete Chaim Ishtov, killed in the massacre in Munich last fall."

"Oh, no," Sara muttered.

Leah's eyes widened. "They're talking about Ima _v'_ Abba." She crawled over to Sarah and climbed into her lap, where she held on tightly. "Bubbe?" She buried her face in Sarah's shoulder and wept.

Another explosion from the building. The camera kept watch on the burning building for a moment, then returned to the reporter.

"We have just been informed that all of the people working in the building have been accounted for, save one. While everyone else was working on and around the stage, sound engineer Jay Tanner was in the back of the theater, installing additional speakers for tomorrow's service. Fire department personnel will be attempting to retrieve him."

The camera panned back toward the battle and landed on a rescue squad, where three men were talking. Two were pulling on air tanks and gathering some equipment not quite discernible from this distance. The third man had a white strip on his helmet. The first two ran toward the building, the third raised a radio to his mouth as he moved off. When the men were clear, those watching could see the large, gold 51 on the side of the squad.

Sarah gasped and pulled Leah closer to her. "Gott in Himmel," exclaimed Eli.

"IMA," Lea hollered.

Esther came down the stairs as quickly as she dared, the baby on her shoulder. "Wha—" She entered the room just as the picture on the television moved from the truck with the 51 on the door to the two men running into the burning building. "Is that…?"

"I'm afraid so," said Sarah.

The anchor had asked a question about the arson investigation, but none of them were listening. Before the field reporter could reply, a huge explosion rent the building, sending flame, debris, and smoke in every direction. Leah screamed.


	13. Chapter Eleven

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

 ** _~ May 6, 1973_**

"Man what a shift." Chet dropped wearily into a chair at the table and promptly plopped his head down onto his folded arms.

"Come on," Cap tried to sound encouraging. "Don't get comfortable there. Go get cleaned up and then hit the sack."

"We can take our turns in the shower," Marco pointed out, pausing in his preparation of a pot of coffee, "but no one's going to get any sleep."

"Can you believe that fire?" Chet picked his head up just enough to be heard, then dropped it back down.

"Looks like Chet won't have any trouble sleeping," Mike offered.

"Ha, ha, ha," the others heard Chet say, though he made no effort to lift his head this time.

Cap gave Chet's chair a not so gentle kick. "Let's go," he jerked his thumb toward the locker room when Chet looked up at him.

"What if I do fall asleep," he protested, "in the shower? I could drown."

"Get in there," his superior officer ordered.

"But Cap," Chet whined, "can't we just wait until we hear something? Please?"

Cap was about to reiterate his order when he noticed the desperation in his lineman's eyes. It wasn't always easy to tell when Chet was being sincere or just being Chet. Tonight was different. "Fellas, I know how you all feel. I feel the same way, but the fact is, we're still on duty, like it or not. If you don't think you can sleep, I can respect that, but there's no reason not to at least clean up."

He looked around at his exhausted, anxious crew.

"Ok, Cap." Mike put the coffee cups he had taken from the cabinet on the table in front of Chet and headed for the locker room.

"Thank you, Stoker," Cap muttered. Aloud he added, "You're next, Kelly."

"Whatever you say, Cap." Again, Chet did not raise his head. A few minutes later, however, the smell of fresh-brewed coffee had him standing at the stove, an empty cup in each hand, nudging Marco aside. He filled both cups and returned to the table, passing one cup to Cap.

"You're still next," came the reply.

Just as Mike rejoined them, hair wet, wearing his turnout pants and T-shirt, the men heard the squad backing into the station.

"It's about time," Chet snapped at no one in particular.

"Back up," Cap nearly shouted as the men rushed to the door to the bay.

"But Cap—"

"No 'buts,' Kelly. We've waited this long, we can wait another minute."

The men trudged to the table, listening to the squad doors slam, hoping to overhear some tidbit of conversation. There was none.

Though they had just sat down, all four of the engine crew were on their feet when the paramedics came into he day room.

"Hey guys," the darker haired of the two headed straight for the coffee pot while his partner crossed the room and practically collapsed onto the couch.

The room was silent except for the sound of coffee pouring. Soon both of the newcomers were on the couch together, both sipping at their coffee.

"Well," Chet hollered.

"'Well' what," asked Johnny with feigned innocence. He looked up at his shift mates; it was then they saw the bandage over his right eye and multiple scratches on his face.

"For one thing," said Cap, pulling over a chair so he could sit and face his men, "what took so long?"

Roy raised his hand to scratch his nose, but Johnny stopped him. The white bandage across his nose created quite the picture, being so perfectly centered. His face had been cleaned so that the doctors could care for his scratches as well, but it was framed by a ring of soot left by his SCBA mask.

"For one thing," Johnny began, "Rampart was a madhouse. Most of it was this fire. A lot of the people that got out before we even got there apparently ran over each other. There were sprains and strains and lacerations. Then there was all the smoke inhalation. Firemen and civilians. Our victims were pretty bad, so they got seen right away, but once Brackett was sure neither one of us had a concussion, we got moved down the list."

"That's good, anyway," Cap noted with a small sigh of relief.

"What's so good about getting moved down the list," Johnny asked.

"No, you twit," Cap half snorted, half chuckled, "good that neither of you has a concussion."

"Oh, right." Johnny smiled sheepishly.

The rest of the men had set chairs up around the Cap's as Roy picked up the story. "Even once we were cleared by the docs, the police needed to talk to us. Cap, remember we were told only one person was unaccounted for?"

"But you came out with two," said Marco.

Roy and Johnny exchanged a quick glance. "Sound engineer—" Roy began.

"And one of the arsonists," Johnny interrupted excitedly.

"They got 'em?" Chet wore a big smile.

"One of them, anyway," Johnny confirmed. "And McCann seems to think there's a good chance he'll lead the police to the rest of them."

Cap stretched. "That's terrific. And you guys are sure you're ok?"

"Brackett says we're clear for duty," Roy confirmed.

"That's not what I asked."

"My nose is pretty messed up, but—"

"You don't have to tell us that," Chet exclaimed. "All that blood, we thought for sure you at least broke it!"

Roy shook his head and smiled. "Nope. Nasty gash on the outside, and somehow I ruptured some blood vessels inside, but Brackett cauterized it and I'm good to go."

"Johnny," asked Marco. "You were bleeding pretty bad there, too."

"Looked worse than it was," John told them. "Three stitches under my eyebrow; Brackett doesn't think the scar'll even show."

Cap sat up a little straighter. "Stitches? I thought you couldn't get stitches wet. What if we get toned out?"

"It's only three, Cap, and they're little. Besides, we've got less than a third of the shift to go."

Cap took in the pleading look John gave him. "Ok, but if they do get wet, it's right back to Rampart with you."

"Yeah, that's what Brackett said," Johnny mumbled.

The engine crew all looked at the paramedics in awe. "I can't believe you guys got out of that with just three stitches and a bloody nose," said Marco.

"You were real lucky," added Mike.

"It was pretty close there, wasn't it," Johnny agreed.

"You should've seen it from where we were," Chet told them. "And it looked even worse on TV!"

"TV?" Roy sat up straight.

"Oh, yeah," Chet shared eagerly. "They showed it live when we were there and then on the 11:00 news."

Roy shot to his feet. "I never saw the cameras. I have to call JoAnne, she'll be worried sick!"

Cap was at Roy's side, resting his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Roy, relax, it's been taken care of." Roy melted back down to the couch as his strength deserted him. "John, it's a big story, so your folks were called too, just in case the news did reach Santa Barbara."

"I hadn't even thought of that." He smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Cap."

"Ok," Cap clapped his hands together, bringing all their attention to him. "Let's get moving. Kelly."

The men dispersed: Cap to his office, Mike to the dorm, Chet to the locker room with Marco right behind to ensure he'd have plenty of hot water for his own shower. Johnny and Roy were just starting to relax when suddenly Johnny bolted upright.

"What's wrong?"

Johnny was talking to himself under his breath. All Roy could make out was "family," "call," and "worried."

"Johnny, calm down. Cap just said your family was already called; they know you're ok."

"Not that family, Roy. What if Esther and the Gottmanns saw the news? I should call them."

"Ok, call them."

Johnny looked at his watch. "It's almost one in the morning, and there's two kids in the house. If I call I'm going to wake the whole house."

"Then don't call."

"But if they saw the news they'll be worried. They might even be awake."

"Then call."

"But—"

"Johnny! Look, if they didn't see it and you call, you might wake them but they'll know it's because you care about them. If they did see it and you don't call, they'll just keep on worrying. So call, don't call. It's entirely up to you." He yawned, levered himself off the couch and headed to the locker room, wondering how to keep the bandage on his nose dry while he showered.

* * *

 ** _~ May 13, 1973_**

The two women embraced warmly. "I can't tell you what a pleasure it is to finally meet you face-to-face," JoAnne DeSoto beamed. "It's been lovely talking to you on the phone, and my son is crazy about your daughter."

Esther held onto JoAnne's hand. "I'm just sorry we couldn't work it out sooner."

"You've been a little busy," JoAnne laughed. "Having a baby and taming Johnny Gage are both full time jobs; you've managed to do both."

"I wouldn't say tamed," Esther hedged with a smirk. "Mellowed, maybe. A little."

"Roy tells me he's wonderful with Leah. I know Johnny and Roy have gotten together to take the kids out a few times. When they get home, both my guys talk about the outing for days."

Esther sighed softly. "It's a little strange to see the way Johnny is with her. Not bad," she added quickly in response to JoAnne's inquiring look, "just strange. When I met Johnny he was just a kid himself, and now, with Leah needing a father figure, to meet him again, so … grown up. Sometimes I look at him and I can't believe it's the same gangly kid I knew."

JoAnne giggled. "Don't worry," she assured, "he's still a kid. Still pretty gangly, too."

"Who's gangly?" Roy joined them, four-year-old Chris at his side, holding tightly to Daddy's hand.

"Johnny," said all three in unison.

"Leah!" Chris pulled his hand from Roy's and ran to where Leah was standing with Eli Gottmann.

"Christopher!" Roy tried to sound stern. He knew Chris was perfectly safe here in the temple and with the Gottmanns, but even at four, he knew better than to dart away from his parents without permission.

Chris turned to face his father with big eyes and the patented pout lip. "I'm sorry, Daddy. C'n I play with Leah?"

"May I play with Leah," JoAnne corrected.

"May I play with Leah," he parroted.

Roy and JoAnne exchanged a quick glance. Roy then took Chris' hand again and they walked over to where Leah was rocking back and forth on her feet, apparently having had a similar conversation with Eli. As the DeSotos drew closer, Chris again pulled his hand from his father's; the children ran to each other and embraced.

"That is a Kodak moment," JoAnne sighed. The women watched their children a short while longer.

Finally, Esther said, "I wanted to thank you again for everything. The carriage and the clothes and the use of the car seat."

"No need," JoAnne insisted. "You've already thanked me, and it was my pleasure, truly."

Esther nodded. "I know. I'm just grateful for the opportunity to thank you in person."

"In that case, you're welcome."

"Leah is growing so fast, and we did think we'd be home by now," Esther began awkwardly. "If you'd allow me, I know your little girl is barely a year old, but I'd love to return the favor."

"That's not necessary."

"Necessary, no, but you'd be doing me a favor. It would be that much less to pack up and travel with now that I have another traveling companion and all his things."

"In that case, I'd be honored." Although she knew Jennifer wouldn't fit into anything Esther might be giving her yet, JoAnne was glad the other woman had insisted. She had plenty of infant clothes that she had received as gifts at the baby shower and, especially, after Jennifer had been born, but she was fast outgrowing everything, and two children below school age left her very little time for such mundane tasks as clothes shopping. She would take all the help she could get.

"If I may, did you bring her?"

"Johnny has her, actually. Well, Johnny and Sarah. He was holding her when she decided to leave a deposit. You'd be surprised how creative he can be when it's time to change a diaper, but Sarah wouldn't let him off the hook."

Esther laughed heartily. "I believe it, JoAnne. I absolutely believe it!"

"Which reminds me, where's the guest of honor?"

"He's resting up for the big event. There's a little dressing room next to the bathrooms. It's used as a bride's room for weddings, today it's a nursery." Before JoAnne could ask, Esther pulled the baby monitor from her purse. "Sarah and Eli bought it for us," she indicated the monitor.

"Roy and I peeked into the sanctuary when we arrived," JoAnne confessed. "It's beautiful, and Rabbi Whiman showed us the ballroom, too. I can see why you wouldn't use them, they're both far too big for such an intimate service," she glanced around the room where the guests who had arrived milled about. Almost everyone was here; there were fewer than twenty people in all. "What is this room?"

"It's the Kiddush room."

"Kiddush?"

"Well, the Kiddush is just a ceremonial prayer and blessing over wine. We do it to welcome in the Sabbath or Holy days. This room is dedicated primarily to that, and for other small services, things that are too small or too informal for the sanctuary."

"Makes sense." There was a brief, awkward silence, until JoAnne asked, "May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Chris is circumcised," JoAnne confided, "but it was done in the hospital, by a doctor. I hope it's not disrespectful to say that I'm not sure I could do this."

"Do what?"

"Well, Johnny tried to explain, but I don't know if he didn't get it, or didn't remember it well enough to explain it. I understand this is a religious ceremony, and Johnny says it's no big deal, so does Roy, but in the hospital the doctor takes the baby aside, and 1-2-3, it's done. It may be simple, but I just don't know if I could watch my son get … snipped."

Esther smiled a strange little smile. "Not disrespectful. Truth is, I don't really know either. I've never had a son before."

Suddenly they were surrounded. Sarah held Jennifer DeSoto and Eli carried Jennifer's diaper bag. Leah had Johnny by one hand, Chris had him by the other. They made quite the picture. Johnny was the image of propriety in his dark gray suit, shirt of such light blue it was nearly white and red tie. Chris was in his "dress-up" clothes, a beige, pint-size copy of Roy's favorite brown suit, which was the only way to get Chris dressed up without a fuss, and which JoAnne now realized would not fit him much longer, and a clip-on tie. Leah was, quite literally, a living doll. She loved to play dress up, and had gotten up early to allow Sarah to set her hair. Her face was framed by large waves, kept out of her eyes with a large, pink satin bow that matched the sash around her waist. Her dress, which came to just above her knees, was light pink lace over dark pink satin, Sarah had made by updating an old Shirley Temple pattern she had originally gotten for her own daughter. She wore light pink tights and brand new white patent leather shoes with small white roses clipped to them.

"Hi," JoAnne welcomed them cheerfully.

"Where's R—"

Before Esther could finish the question, the children were on their mothers.

"Mommy, can we go outside?"

"Can we, Ima, pleeeease? We won't get dirty, I promise."

"May we," JoAnne corrected.

"May we," said Chris with an exaggerated sigh. JoAnne shuddered as a vision of her teenage son passed before her.

Johnny could see that both his friends were caught between wanting to let them go and not trusting they would, as Leah promised, not get dirty. "I'll take them," he offered. "We won't get dirty," he added with a sly grin. "I promise."

As the trio departed, Rabbi Whiman approached with another man. Both wore dark suits, yarmulkes, and prayer shawls. The Rabbi still walked with a cane, but he moved easily. "Mrs. Ishtov," he smiled brightly, "this is Avrom Kaminsky. He's our mohel."

"How do you do?"

JoAnne watched them, noting that, while they seemed genuinely pleased to meet, no hands were offered in greeting. She made a mental note to ask Esther about that later.

"If everybody is present," said Avrom Kaminsky with a heavy accent, "we can begin as soon as you are ready."

Esther thanked him and said she just had to wake the baby and gather the children. JoAnne felt a small wave of panic hit her. Roy wasn't back yet! "Our _sandek_ is outside with them, so just a few more minutes?" JoAnne blew out a small breath of relief. _Thank you, Johnny._

JoAnne followed Esther's gaze around the room and noted that, in addition to the DeSotos, the guest list consisted of the Gottmanns, the Stanleys, the Stokers, Chet and Marco, and Dr. Brackett and Dixie McCall. As she realized that all of the Ishtov family's friends here in California were connected through John Gage, she allowed herself a small smile.

Johnny and the children chose that moment to return. As promised, the children were immaculate. Johnny, on the other hand, had a large brown spot in the middle of his shirt.

"Oh Johnny," Esther cried in disappointment.

"What? What's wrong? What happened?" He sounded almost panicked. "What'd I do?"

By now he was standing next to them. JoAnne reached over and pulled the large, dry dead leaf off his shirt. Leah reached up and brushed at the spot on Johnny's shirt. "Leaf schmutz," she said.

Esther grabbed the leaf and crumbled in her hand angrily, then went to the garbage can a few feet away to dispose of it.

"I saw the car turn into the parking lot. They're right behind me," Johnny whispered to JoAnne.

"May I ask you something else," JoAnne inquired as Esther rejoined them. Esther nodded. "Well, last month was Friday the 13th; Johnny told us he had a little trouble explaining it to Leah, that Friday the 13th doesn't have any meaning in Israel."

Again Esther nodded. "That's right." She looked a bit confused by this turn in the conversation.

"But you grew up here, in the States, right?"

"New York."

"Well, I was just wondering, do you celebrate Mothers' Day in Israel?"

Esther gasped. "Oh, no," she exclaimed.

"What's-a matter, Ima," Leah asked with great concern.

Esther tried to smile. "Nothing, Ahoovatee. I forgot to do something this morning."

"Do it later," her daughter suggested simply.

"Ess, are you sure you're ok?" JoAnne was very impressed by the innocence with which Johnny asked.

JoAnne threw a glance toward the door. When she spotted what she was waiting for, she said "If you don't mind, I do need to ask you one more thing."

"Of course," Esther swallowed, obviously distracted by whatever she'd suddenly remembered.

"If you would," JoAnne continued, "just look over there." She pointed at the door. Roy smiled, made sure Esther was watching, and opened the door with a grand gesture.

He stepped aside to allow four people to enter. Esther let out a joyful cry and ran across the room.

"So what do you think," Johnny asked JoAnne. "Think she likes her surprise?"

They stood together, watching as Esther exchanged embraces with her family. JoAnne's hand rested gently but firmly on Leah's shoulder. When Esther looked over, JoAnne dropped her hand, and Leah ran over to join her mother and grandparents.

Roy worked his way around that group to join his wife and his friend. Chris heaved a labored sigh, clearly telling his parents he was bored. In one smooth move, Roy hoisted his son over his head and sat Chris on his shoulders. As they watched, it appeared the conversation between Esther and one of the men grew heated.

Suddenly, Esther grabbed Leah's hand and marched over to Roy's little group. "Papa, _b'vakasha_ ," she implored as the others followed her. "Please," she repeated under her breath in English.

As they drew close, Johnny and JoAnne got their first good look at the newcomers. Although they knew all four were about the same age, one couple appeared at least ten years older. They were gray-haired, slender, and sported deep tans. Both men wore yarmulkes, and the older-looking of the two, a stern-looking man in a black suit, also sported a prayer shawl similar to the Rabbi's. His wife, too, was dressed in black; despite the warm spring weather her dress was high-necked, floor length, and had long sleeves. She wore practical shoes, no makeup, and, although it was gray and unstyled, it appeared she was also wearing a wig.

"Johnny, JoAnne, Roy, I'd like you to meet my in-laws, Friedrich and Gerda Ishtov, and my parents, Yakov and Judith Izrailov."

Mr. Izrailov extended his hand to JoAnne first. "Call me Jake," he invited with a smile. "Pleased to meet you." He took Johnny's hand. "Thanks so much for taking care of my little girl and my grandbabies." He put his arm around his wife's shoulder and drew her closer. Jake Izrailov had dark hair, with a distinguished touch of gray at the temples. He wore a light gray suit with a sharp, blue silk tie. His wife was perfectly made up and coiffed, her dark hair piled high on her head; she wore a dress of lavender silk and high heels.

" _Shalom_ ," said Mr. Ishtov, a bit coldly.

Johnny extended his hand. "How d'you do?"

The hand was accepted. " _Tov. Todah._ " _Good, thank you,_ Johnny recognized, relieved he did not need to ask.

Next, JoAnne offered her hand, but it was ignored. Uncomfortable, she took a step closer to Roy and laid the rejected hand on her husband's arm.

Esther leaned in to her. "Don't worry about it," she said, sotto voce. "In orthodox practice, men and women who aren't related aren't allowed to touch." JoAnne's eyes widened a bit. "I know," Esther whispered with a subtle roll of her eyes.

"Esther," her father-in-law turned to her, "I mean no … disrespect. I am the grandfather; my son …" Esther stiffened but said nothing. "I will understand if you wish your father, but you must not have a _sheigetz_ as _sandek_!"

Esther noticed Johnny's face fall as she swung on Freidrich. Before she could speak, her father put his hand on her arm. "Don't you worry about me, Baby Girl. I'm fine with whatever you decide. 'Specially since you had to decide without knowing we could even be here."

"Thank you, Daddy." She kissed his cheek, took a deep, calming breath, and turned to her father-in-law. "Papa, you know that—"

" _Ivrit, b'vakasha._ "

"No, Papa, English. Everyone here speaks English, including you. I love you, you know that I do, and I respect you, but this is **my** decision." He opened his mouth to speak, but she stopped him. "John saved our lives." None of them noticed that Sarah and Eli had joined them, Jennifer DeSoto asleep in Sarah's arms. "It's not just that he found us a safe place with good people who welcomed us and took care of us. He did that, too. He literally saved our lives, all three of us. He's a good man and a good friend. I trust him. More important than that, Chaim trusted him."

"Chaim?" Gerda's voice was barely a whisper.

" _Ken_ , Mama," said Esther. "Johnny was Chaim's best student when he was coaching here. He was very talented, and Chaim believed he could have gone all the way. He also knew that Johnny wouldn't stay with track, but he said—"

"He said that boy would 'go all the way in anything he decided to do,'" Gerda finished. "He was so proud to teach that boy, even if he would not stay with the running." She turned tear-filled eyes to Esther. "This is why he left the track, no? To fight the fires? And that decision saved our family."

"Yes, Mama."

Gerda turned to Johnny. "You are John Gage?" He nodded. She went to him and took his hand.

"Gerda," her husband snapped.

"He is _mishpucha_." She kissed Johnny's hand. "Thank you, _boychik_. Thank you for my family."

Johnny's eyes filled with tears and he began to shuffle uncomfortably. Sarah handed Jennifer to him and turned to Esther. "Happy Mother's Day, love." She turned to Gerda. " _Hallo. Mein Name ist Sarah Gottmann._ " She reached over to take Eli's hand and draw him into the conversation. " _Das ist mein Ehemann Eli._ "

" _Guten Morgen_ ," said Eli.

Before they knew it, the Gottmanns and the Ishtovs had formed their own little group, the four of them chattering away in German.

When they were out of earshot, Johnny passed Jennifer to JoAnne and gently pulled Esther aside. Before he could speak, she asked, "Mother's Day. What did you do?"

He grinned. "Happy Mother's Day." he leaned in and kissed her cheek. "From Sarah, Eli, Roy, JoAnne, and me."

"Why, you—"

"Listen, Ess, what's a 'shy-guts'?"

"Huh? Oh, _sheigetz._ It's nothing, Papa thinks the _sandek_ should be Jewish. _Sheigetz_ just meant that you're not."

"I thought that was _shiksa_."

Esther burst out laughing. "Only if you're a woman. _Sheigetz_ if you're a man. You are a _sheigetz,_ right, not a _shiksa_?"

He groaned good humoredly. "I'm a _sheigetz,_ yes. I'm a _sheigetz,_ I'm a _sheigetz._ "

They turned back to the DeSotos and the Izrailovs to find that the rest of the crew had joined them. "What are we talking about," Johnny dove in.

"The ladies are worried that this thing is going to hurt the baby," Marco told him.

"It really is nothing," Dr. Brackett assured, joining them just in time to hear this last piece of the conversation.

"Of course it's nothing," Chet added. "We've all been there, right fellas? We're fine."

"I don't know about you, Kelly, but I'm glad I was too young to remember," said Cap.

Mrs. Stoker hugged Mike and added, "I, for one, am glad that, when we're ready for kids, that this will be done in the hospital. I know it has to be done, but I don't know if I can watch." She turned to Esther. "No offense."

"None taken," Esther assured with a smile.

"If it is too difficult to watch, is that…" JoAnne struggled for the words. "I mean, this is a religious ceremony, would it be…"

"It really is such a minor procedure," Dr. Brackett tried to sound comforting. "It's a tiny cut."

"On a tiny penis," Dixie succinctly articulated.

"Don't worry, ladies, he'll be properly sedated," offered Mr. Izrailov.

Dr. Brackett's eyebrows shot up. "Sedated?"

"Wine," explained Mrs. Izrailov. "Just a few drops, certainly not enough to hurt him. After all, wine and circumcision have been around a lot longer than modern medicine." Dr. Brackett turned inquiring eyes to her. "I noticed your Caduceus," she nodded at the small lapel pin he wore. "And Mr. DeSoto described everyone to us on the way over here." She extended her hand. "You must be Dr. Brackett."

"I am." Formal introductions wrapped up just as the Rabbi announced that, if the family and the baby were ready, the ceremony could begin.

Esther went to the dressing room. She was so pleased to find her son sleeping soundly. If he was still sleepy, this whole thing would go much easier. _For him or for me,_ she wondered.

She reached under the basinet in which he was sleeping and pulled out his diaper bag. She crossed to the dressing table, which, by virtue of the pad on top now served as a changing table, and laid out the wipes and the gown Sarah had made for the occasion. It was the softest shade of blue, with a slightly darker blue trim and simple ribbon of white lace near the top. It was twice as long as the baby, and could be folded around him to swaddle him if necessary, or, for the ceremony, tied in a simple knot to keep it closed until the mohel needed to open it. Sarah had also made a matching blanket and cap.

Esther quickly woke her new son, removed his clothes and diaper and made sure he was clean, then redressed him, sans diaper. She tossed her purse into the diaper bag and left it next to the changing table, and threw the blanket over her shoulder.

Once back in the kiddush room, she saw that Johnny was standing near the front of the room with Roy, the Rabbi and the mohel. There was a table with a beautiful crystal wine decanter, a wine glass, and a small wooden box on it, and an ornate chair next to it. Esther's parents and her in-laws were gathered close by. The guests had already begun to arrange themselves in a semicircle around the front of the table. She noticed JoAnne DeSoto in a far corner, soothing a now fussy Jennifer, and finally spotted Leah, with Chris DeSoto, between Johnny and Roy.

The Rabbi saw her approaching and got everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, _Damen und Herren_ , _gvirotay verabotay_ , I'd like to welcome you all to Temple Emanu-El. As most of you know, I am Rabbi Whiman. Allow me to introduce our mohel for today, Avrom Kaminsky." There was a light round of polite applause. Although Freidrich frowned, the Rabbi was obviously enjoying and encouraging it.

Esther smiled. _He must have been a ringmaster in a previous life._

"And today's _sandek,_ John Gage." The applause was more enthusiastic as the Rabbi indicated to John that he should sit in the fancy chair.

Roy clapped Johnny's shoulder. "Go get 'em, Junior."

Rabbi Whiman handed Johnny a dark gray velvet yarmulke that nearly matched his suit, which Johnny dutifully donned as he took his seat. Jake took the blanket and laid it across Johnny's lap, then Esther handed Johnny the baby. It was then that Esther noticed that the gentle blue of the gown matched the blue of Johnny's shirt. It hadn't been planned, and, though a simple thing, a warm feeling washed over her. _I'm sorry, Papa; Johnny_ is _the right choice._

The Rabbi continued, "Immediately following the ceremony, Sarah and Eli Gottmann invite you all back to their house for a reception. The _brit milah_ will be conducted in Hebrew. For those of you that do not speak Hebrew, we are commanded to circumcise in Genesis 17:10-14 and Leviticus 12:3. This covenant was originally made with Abraham and is the first commandment specific to the Jews.

"Circumcision is performed on the eighth day of the child's life; the day the child is born does count as the first day. No, the Bible does not specify a reason for the eighth day, but modern medicine has revealed that an infant's blood clotting mechanism stabilizes on the eighth day after birth." Dr. Brackett perked up a bit at this, and the Rabbi noticed. "I thought that might interest you, Doctor." He smiled. "As with almost any commandment, circumcision can be postponed for health reasons. Jewish law does provide that where the child's health is at issue, circumcision must wait until a doctor declares the child healthy enough to undergo the procedure." He again turned to Brackett. "Well?"

The doctor smiled broadly. "Yes," he said, "I declare this child healthy enough to undergo this procedure."

"Thank you. And this is why we may gather today, on the sixteenth day."

It was a lovely ceremony, despite the language barrier. The wooden box contained the mohel's surgical tools and some sterile gauze bandages. A few drops of wine were poured into the glass, then the gauze was dipped into it and given to the baby to suck on. Mr. Kaminsky opened the knot in the baby's gown and exposed the his bottom half. As he readied to make the cut, it seemed all the women in the room tensed up together.

The Jewish men knew what to expect. Snip. The hands of the rest of the men, except for Johnny, who was holding the baby, were suddenly, protectively positioned at their groins.

"Chaim Daniel _ben_ Chaim Yehudah," announced the Rabbi. "Ladies and gentlemen," he bent slightly to face Leah and Chris, "girls and boys," he stood straight and addressed the room, "please allow me to present Chaim Daniel Ishtov."


	14. Chapter Twelve

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

 ** _~ May 13, 1973 (cont.)_**

The hum of happy conversation filled the house. Johnny spotted Sarah in the corner of the living room, a small, strange smile on her face. He picked up two glasses of wine and made his way over to her. "How're you doing," he asked.

At first he thought she hadn't heard him. Then she turned tear-filled eyes to him. "It's beautiful, Boychik, yes?" It was then he realized they were tears of joy. He handed her one of the glasses. She gently clinked it to his and they both sipped. "Remember, at the seder, I told you this is the first year all the children are away from home?" He nodded. "I know it's the way of things, but if I had my way, this house would always be full." She turned to watch her company eat and drink and talk and laugh. "Thank you," she whispered.

"'Thank you,' for what?"

She glanced at him, then back into the crowd. He followed her gaze to the couch, where Esther and Joanne sat with their babies in their arms. Roy came down the stairs with Chris holding one hand, Leah the other; both children now wearing sneakers and play-clothes. "For trusting us with your friends. For allowing us to do this _mitzvah_."

"Yes, _danke_ ," came a female voice behind him. Johnny and Sarah turned to find Gerda Ishtov had joined them. "We were so afraid when they left home. After Chaim…" She closed her eyes against the tears. "When you called to tell us that _aundzer grandoter_ was with you, that Esther was in hospital and why, well," she took Sarah's hand. "You can imagine." Sarah nodded. "Even in America, there is such hate. But there is love here, too. How do we thank you?"

"You just did," Johnny grinned. He gently kissed Gerda's cheek and moved off to join the others at the couch.

"He is a good boy," Gerda observed.

Sarah smiled. "A good man."

"I suppose so. I remember him. Chaim spoke much of of his time in California, and there are pictures. Pictures of his students." She paused to watch Johnny for a moment. "He is still too thin."

"I have been working on that," Sarah told her with a gin. "He can eat. Believe me, he eats. Where he puts it, I have no idea."

As they spoke, Sarah filled Gerda in on all she could about John Gage. Their first meeting, when Eli had fallen doing household repairs; their reintroduction, when Johnny was a patient in the rehab facility where Sarah volunteered; how they had stayed in touch; how he had remembered his old coach and family with fondness and respect, and how he had taken responsibility for them and called on Sarah when he needed help. "He holds your son in very high regard."

"It was mutual. John stands out in my memory. He appeared so awkward, I think the word is 'gangly'?" Sarah nodded and smiled. "From my understanding, he was gangly and awkward and even clumsy. Until he started to run. Chaim believed this boy had the talent to go to the Olympics himself, but somehow he was not disappointed when the boy - when Johnny chose not to pursue his athletics." She chuckled. "I should stop doing that," she said, "calling him a boy. But he was a boy when he knew my son. I suppose part of me wishes he were still that boy, that things still were now as they were then." A single tear rolled down her cheek. "But that can not be. And my family is fortunate he grew to the man Chaim saw he would be."

"We all are," said Sarah as she gently guided Gerda back into the party.

When they came to the center of the room, they looked around to find neither Johnny nor the children were anywhere to be seen. "Over here," Esther called them.

She and JoAnne were standing at the sliding glass door that led to the back yard. Both babies were asleep in Jennifer's carriage, head to foot so that each had a little more room, JoAnne gently rocking them. Sarah and Gerda joined them just as Judith Izraelov wandered over as well.

The women's laughter soon drew a crowd to that door. First Roy and Eli, then Cap and Mike Stoker and their wives. Soon the whole party was at the door, watching the goings on in the yard.

Outside, his jacket left somewhere in the house, his sleeves rolled up above his elbows, and his red tie covering his eyes, was John Gage. He was holding his head at an uncomfortable angle. It was obvious to the adults watching that he was peeking out from under his blindfold. Leah and Chris squealed with delight as he would get very close, then reach for one or the other and barely miss in their game of Blind Man's Bluff. The living room quickly filled with laughter, the adults enjoying Johnny's antics almost as much as the children outside with him.

"He really is wonderful with children, isn't he," JoAnne commented.

"Ah, that's just 'cause he's one of them," Chet quipped.

"That may be, Mr. Kelly," Esther grinned. "Don't forget, he was a kid when I first met him, and I see him growing into a fine young man – who, I am grateful to be able to say, is marvelous with children."

"Just don't tell him that."

"Roy, honey?"

Roy chuckled. "He'd never believe it. Johnny thinks he's no good with kids. When he's confronted with them, like on a rescue or something, he's just as good as you guys are saying, but if we're set for a safety demonstration at a school or have kids come into the station for a tour or something like that, he chokes. He really has no idea how good with kids he is."

"Like I said," Chet smirked, then headed off to get something more to eat.

The afternoon wore on and the party wound down. Friedrich Ishtov opened the sliding door and called to the threesome still playing in the yard. " _Kumen in di hoyz, kinder._ "

" _Ken, Saba_ ," Leah called.

"Huh?" Chris looked confused.

Johnny pulled the tie down from his eyes and scooped Leah up around her waist with one arm and Chris around his waist with the other. "He's calling us to come into the house," he explained as he gently bounced them with each step.

Friedrich had heard Johnny's explanation over the children's giggles. " _Ir redt eydish?_ "

Johnny laughed. " _Neyn_ ," he replied. " _Ikh farshteyn a bisl._ " He put the children on their feet. Leah tugged at Freidrich's sleeve; he bent to her and she pecked his cheek, then she and Chris ran off hand-in-hand to find their mothers.

Friedrich looked at Johnny as if seeing him for the first time. He clapped Johnny's shoulder kindly, smiled, and went to find his wife.

* * *

 ** _~ May 16, 1973_**

It had been a quiet morning for 51s, with only one call-out for the engine and three for the squad, the last of which they had just completed and called in available from the hospital. It was midday, and nearly lunchtime. Mike was wiping down the engine, Cap took advantage of the lull to catch up on paperwork in his office, and Chet set the table while Marco prepared a pot of his renowned Irish stew.

The station's front door bell rang just as there was a knock at the back door. Chet admitted Chuck McCain and a tall, dark-haired man, carrying a briefcase, that he recognized, but couldn't quite place. A minute later, Cap escorted Sarah and Esther into the kitchen. Greetings were exchanged, coffee poured, the newcomers and Cap made themselves comfortable at the table.

The dark-haired man looked at his watch. "Where's-"

At that moment, they heard the squad back into the bay. "I'm telling you, Roy," Johnny's voice nearly drowned out the slamming of the squad's doors, "that follow up was a waste of time! There's got to be a-" He was surprised to see the small crowd at the table. "Man, is it that late already," he asked as he headed to the stove for his own cup of coffee.

"We did say noon, didn't we," asked Sarah.

"Yes, Ma'am," answered McCain.

"Oh, yeah, I know that. I just can't believe we wasted so much time at the hospital to follow up on a-"

"Johnny." Roy stepped over to join him at the stove.

"Oh, yeah." He handed Roy the cup of coffee he had poured, then checked his watch. "We're not too late, after all," he smiled, pulled a glass from the cabinet and made his way to the refrigerator.

"We just got here ourselves," Esther informed him.

"So everybody knows everybody, we can get down to business?" Johnny kicked the fridge door closed and poured the milk even as he moved to an available chair.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure," Sarah directed to the dark-haired man who had arrived with the arson investigator. "I'm Sarah Gottmann. Mrs. Ishtov and her children have been staying with me and my husband. And you are?"

He reached over to shake her hand. "George Belosi. I'm the ADA prosecuting this case." He turned his attention to Cap. "By the way, I'd really like to thank you for allowing us to meet here. It's been terribly tricky trying to schedules meetings with everyone."

Cap grinned. "Don't worry. I remember how difficult it can be when there's a new baby in the house, especially with all the grandparents around. They mean well, but sometimes their help is more work than the baby." He winked at Esther, who responded to his understanding a grateful smile. "Besides, not only was a friend of this station directly affected, the university is in our response area, and most of these incidents happen to have have occurred on our shift. We want to help in any way we can."

Belosi, who had placed his briefcase on the table, now opened it. "We think we have a strong case, and we will need to meet with you all individually to go over your testimony. Also, even though we are meeting you all today as a group, this is not the norm. We must ask that, once this ball gets rolling, you not discuss the case."

"Not discuss it," Chet laughed. "Who are you kidding!"

"It's not like you're a sequestered jury," Belosi chuckled. "Just don't discuss your testimony or compare notes in any way. I suppose I could have explained this to you all on the phone, but I can't stress how important it is. Having this conversation face to face helps me to do that." He took out a legal pad and a pen. "I know I'm repeating myself, but this meeting is highly unusual; we prefer to meet with witnesses individually. As we get closer to trial, we'll be doing what we call witness prep, and that will be done privately. For now, I want your questions. Not about your testimony, but are there any legal or procedural issues with which you have any concerns?"

"Well," Cap began slowly, "I've been with the department a long time, and I've seen my share of arson fires. I've even been to court for a few of them; the last was just this past February. The chief, Gage, and I were in court for that one."

"Only the chief and the two of you?" Belosi began scribbling notes.

"They didn't even call in the other captains that were on-scene."

Chet laughed. "And Roy and I were in the hospital."

"What happened," asked Esther, wide-eyed.

"Roy had his tonsils out," Johnny's elbow poked his partner's ribs.

Esther giggled. "I'm sorry," she replied to Roy's faux-hurt expression. "I don't mean to make light of your illness; I didn't realize adults got tonsillitis."

Roy rolled his eyes. "He got it as a kid," Johnny explained, "even got them out back then."

Esther looked confused as Sarah began to laugh. "They grew back." She looked at Roy, who nodded and gave another small roll of his eyes. "I've heard of that happening," Sarah told him, "but I've never met anyone who's actually had two tonsillectomies. Congratulations."

"Thanks a lot," said Roy with mock indignation.

"What about you, Mr. Kelly?" Belosi brought the conversation back to the business at hand. "Was your hospitalization also unrelated to the case?"

"Nope. Got crushed under some concrete." Esther gasped. Chet's rolled his right shoulder. "I'm fine now," he assured her with a grin.

"It was at the old hospital that was destroyed in the earthquake a few years back, Olive View," Cap took up the story. "They said something about making a political statement." He sighed. "At least these guys weren't trying to hurt anyone."

"Hah!"

"Now Kelly," said Cap with exaggerated patience, "I didn't say that nobody got hurt." He turned to Belosi, "Chet got caught under some falling concrete while we were extricating the vic- they were victims, but they were the perpetrators, too. That's the word, right, 'perpetrators'?" Belosi grinned and nodded. "We were extricating them when Kelly got hurt. But they did say specifically that they chose the place because it was set to be torn down anyway. They definitely wanted to destroy property, but they weren't trying to hurt any people. Not like this case," he added under his breath.

"Don't be so sure, Captain," the lawyer advised. All eyes turned to him. "What I mean is, don't make up your mind about intent or motive. Making the jury understand all that is my job. For those of you who are called, you'll just be talking about what happened, what you witnessed. Anything more than that is speculation, and won't be allowed."

"What do you mean, those of us who are called," asked Mike.

"Yeah," Marco added, "we all want to help."

"I understand that, and appreciate it, but, frankly, it'll just muddy the waters." He put his hands up to forestall the protests. "Captain, you mentioned that only you, your chief, and Mr. Gage testified in that last case, correct?" Cap nodded. "Unless you guys saw significantly different things that could add to the picture being painted for the jury, it's best to keep things as straightforward for them as possible. And your captain is, well, he's the captain, which brings authority and credibility before he even opens his mouth."

"That makes sense," Roy pointed out to his crew-mates.

"Straightforward? Then why was Gage called?" Chet shot.

Missing the teasing tone, Belosi replied, "The injuries, I would imagine. The captain could address the fire and rescue procedures, but Gage and DeSoto are your paramedics, right? Either of them could have been called, but with Mr. DeSoto in the hospital, that just left Mr. Gage."

"Makes sense," Marco acknowledged.

"Don't worry," McCain joined the conversation. "I've been doing this for a long time, and I've built a good case, if I do say so myself. I don't think anyone's going to get away with anything."

Belosi was smiling. "He's right, we're in good shape here, and, like I said, I will be in touch with all of you individually as we get closer to trial and narrow down the details." He tossed his pad back into the briefcase and latched it. "I want to thank you, again, too, for having this little meeting. It made things much easier for my office. Do any of you have any questions for me before we wrap this up?"

"Just one," said Esther. "How long do you expect this to take?"

"I hope to get into court pretty quickly," Belosi told her, "but it's a little early to lock that down, we don't even have a trial date yet." Esther sighed. "I'm sorry I can't be more specific."

"I know. It's just ... I'm from out-of town," she replied sardonically.

"Way out," said Chet.

Esther saw his grin and couldn't help but smile herself. "Right." She gave a small shake of her head. "I've actually loved our time here, the good far outweighs the bad, but I want to go home. I want to take my children home. It's not like I can commute, and we can't stay here indefinitely."

Sarah took her hand. "Yes," she said softly, "you can."


End file.
